


Happy Endings

by astrobeta



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, F/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobeta/pseuds/astrobeta
Summary: Betty is total workaholic who is forced to take time off from work in order to refresh and rest. In trying to figure out what she is going to do in her newly found time off, she stumbles upon Jughead's massage service, which advertises a "sensual experience" for women, hence the title of the work.





	1. Vacation

“Betty, I don’t know how to say this in a nicer way, but this work is garbage. The worst thing you’ve ever written” her editor said, plopping down the 3 pages of precious article that Betty spent all weekend writing. Clarification: all weekend and all night all weekend writing.

“What? This is an important piece! It chronicles the Ghouli’s rise to gangdom in the city. It’s important, Steve. We need to publish it.” She began to curl her fingers into her palms.

He looked up at her through his black rimmed Ira Glass-esque glasses and sighed. “It may be important, but this is totally not up to par for the New York Times. Betty you literally have no sources to back up any of this information. It reads like a lore story of the Ghouli’s rise, not actual reporting that is fit for a nationally renowned publication.”

“I understand.”

“Betty, you’re one of the best investigative writers we have. I’d be willing to let you rewrite it, but I need something good for next weeks Sunday. You need sources, witness accounts, anything to back this up. You need reporting. We can’t publish this. This is beneath you.”

Betty unclasped her hands and sighed. She composed herself and straightened her pink pencil skirt. “I understand. I’ll work on it.” She turned and began to saunter out of the office.

“Betty wait!” She stopped and looked around at her editor inquisitvely. Steve got up from his desk and walked around to where Betty was standing.

“Is uhh..you know…is everything..okay with you?” Steve was never the best at personal conversations. This was the first time that he had ever asked Betty a question that prying and not about work.

“What do you mean?” she asked. It wasn’t a yes.

“I mean, forgive me for being so bold, but you didn’t take off any time after your dad’s passing. I know you wanted to stay busy, but I think maybe you should take a couple of days to yourself. You are here every morning at 7am, every night until 9pm, and I know you work on weekends. Maybe take next week off. I’m not suspending you or anything, I would just be fully in support of you taking some time to recharge and focus on yourself.”

She was shocked. Not only at the mention of her father, which no one in the office had really talked to her about since his passing a month ago. But she was also stunned that he would suggest she needed to take some time off. And on top of that suggest she doesn’t take time to herself. She thought he would appreciate her commitment to the paper. She hadn’t taken a day off since she started at the New York Times 4 years ago. She wasn’t about to for her good for nothing father.

“I…I don’t” she stuttered.

“How about this,” he interjected, “the new intern Veronica starts today. How about you let her edit your article on the Ghoulis. Maybe do some investigation on this article and incorporate it? I think it would be a good opportunity for Veronica to pair up with a great writer and get up to speed with how we do things around here. This will also give you some time to take to yourself. It’s a win-win.”

“But Steve, I…I mean all of this because of one bad article?”

“Betty, it’s not just the article. I know you work harder than anyone else here. But your work lately isn’t as sharp as it usually is. And Betty, I know you work better alone. But let’s give this a try. I think you’ll really take to Veronica. Let’s get her set up and then you can head out and enjoy this beautiful summer weather. What do you think?”

Betty hated the idea of taking time away from the office. Of giving her article, her baby, to someone else. But at the same time, she hadn’t taken any time to herself in weeks. She was completely stressed, the few friends she had were few and far between, she had barely even seen Archie in weeks, and he was her roommate.

“Okay Steve, I’ll set Veronica up and head out. But I’m only taking this week, I’ll be back in next Monday.”

“Great Betty! Thanks. She’s at the cubicle outside my office to the left. Enjoy your week Betty!”

“Thanks Steve”

 

As defeated as Betty felt, it would be good to get some time to herself. She briefly considered what she would do for the rest of the day. Maybe buy a book and sit and read it in central park? It was a beautiful day after all. She hadn’t seen daylight on a weekday in years. Maybe she would go to the spa and get a massage? Is that what people did who wanted to relax?

Betty rounded the corner with her article in hand ready to meet Veronica. When she got to the cubicle, she was not expecting what she saw. Veronica looked and smelled like money, not at all like the tweed and glasses that permeated through the office of the New York Times. She wore a sleek short black, clearly designer, dress topped with a string of pearls and diamond earrings. She wore her hair in a French twist and had deep Scarlett red lipstick. Her makeup was impeccable, as was her tan skin and shiny jet black hair. To top of the ensemble, she wore dark purple Louboutin’s whose sole matched her lipstick. Betty tapped lightly on wall at the entrance to the cubicle.

“Hi I’m Betty Cooper! You must be Veronica?”

Veronica smiled in excitement “Guilty as charged! God you are _the_ Betty Cooper? It’s so so great to meet you!” She ran over to shake Betty’s hand. “I am such a fan of your work. And I know this is a bit inappropriate but I had no idea you were so young and a total smoke show! Your writing makes you seem so much older.”

Betty was taken aback at how forward everyone was being with her today. She chuckled uncomfortably. “Thanks I guess? So I’m going to be out for this week and Steve wanted you to help me with this article I wrote detailing the Ghouli’s rise to power. Would you be interested in that?”

“Oh em gee. First job at the New York Times is working on an article with the famous Betty Cooper! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Betty did not expect Veronica to be so excited and friendly. This was not the type that typically worked at the New York Times or who was interested in hardcore investigative journalism.

“Betty how about this, let me get situated and maybe we can discuss this over lunch? We HAVE to hang out outside of work. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends!”

“As much as I would love to, I’m actually going to be taking off for the week. Steve thinks I should take some time for myself, whatever that means. So you’ll be working on this alone until I get back.”

Veronica was visibly bummed but understanding. “Of course, everyone needs a little R&R time and time again. Rest assured, your article is in good hands Betty dearest.”

Betty smiled and handed Veronica her article who immediately began reading through it.

“So Betty are you going anywhere fun for vacation?” Veronica looked up briefly from the article and smiled at Betty.

“No, it’s more of a staycation. I honestly just found out about it this morning. I haven’t taken time off in 4 years.”

“No wonder he forced it on you, girl. People need time to themselves! Well if you end up getting bored at home, feel free to call me. I’m new to the city and haven’t met many people yet. It would be good to have some girl time.” She put the article down and ran over to her desk, grabbed a post it note and scribbled her number on it.

“Awesome. Thanks Veronica!” Betty took the post it from her and put it in her pocket. She felt they had strayed too far from the task at hand, so she decided it was time to get back on track. “So I don’t want to just dump this article and leave so, do you want to go through it before I leave? Do you have any questions?”

Veronica looked up from the article and waved Betty off. “Don’t worry about a thing, Betty. I can ask Steve if there is anything I need. I realize I am the only thing stopping you from your well deserved vacation!”

“Got it. Thanks again, Veronica. Steve has my cell phone number in case you need anything.”

 

Betty walked home to her apartment dumb struck. She wasn’t sure what she would do with herself. She got to her apartment and unlocked the door, .

“What the fuck Archie!!!”

Archie was standing in from of the door in his boxers with a baseball bat cocked behind him ready to swing. He exhaled and relaxed

“God damnit Betty, you scared the shit out of me!”

“Archie, I am merely walking into my own apartment and you’re ready to beat me to a pulp with a baseball bat!”

“Sorry Betty, I thought someone was breaking in. You never come home in the middle of the day. Wait, why are you here? Are you sick?”

“Ugh I wish. It’s worse, Steve told me I need to take some time to myself. So he convinced me to take the week off to relax.”

“I knew I liked Steve. He’s awesome.”

“What are you talking about Arch?”

  
“Betty come on. I don’t want to be a dick here, but you are a complete mess. You need a break. You barely sleep, if at all. You are typing away loudly on that computer all night, which by the way, Valerie complains about all the time when she stays over. You barely eat and you get most of your calories from the junk you put in coffee. You haven’t tried to date since Trev which was 4 years ago before you started this god awful job. I barely see you anymore and you didn’t even take any time off after your Dad… you know.”

“Jeez Arch, I didn’t know you felt that way. I know I’ve been busy but I never thought that I was a complete mess.”

“Betty, you’re my best friend and I love you, but Steve is right. You need a break. Relax. Go on a date. Hell have a one night stand. Blow off some steam. Seriously.” He walked off to the kitchen and grabbed a protein bar from the cabinet.

Betty rolled her eyes. “Okay that went from 0 to sixty fast. A one night stand Arch? Have you met me?”

“Okay fine just, go to a spa? Girls like that kind of thing right? You know, relaxation? I don’t know. What do girls even do at spas?” He took a bite of his bar, unphased by the fact that she looked pretty uncomfortable.

Betty sighed heavily. “Thanks for the advice Archie.” She said in a sing song manner, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was with the entire conversation.

“If you want Val to help you make a dating profile let me know. She’s offered before.”

“Oh for fucks sake.” She put her head in her hands. “Why are you so concerned about my dating life?”

“You deserve someone awesome Betty. Look, just enjoy your week. I’m getting myself in trouble the more I talk, so I’m going to head to the gym. Let’s maybe hang out one night this week. Come get a drink with me and Val. You haven’t even met her. I really like her Betty”

She visibly relaxed. “You know what, that sounds great. Lets do that Arch.”

 

Back in her room Betty sat in front of a blank computer screen. Her body was willing her to go to her text editor and start typing away her next article, but she was actively trying to shut that part of her brain down. She thought back to what everyone was telling her.

Betty, you need to relax. Get a massage.

She opened Safari and did something she never did: went to yelp.

She typed “Massage Women New York City” into the search options and hit enter. A lot of prenatal massage options popped up. A couple of Spa’s in the area with less than desirable reviews. Then something popped up that piqued her interest.

“Sensual Bodywork for Women” 5/5 stars, 25 reviews.

She clicked on the page and began reading through reviews, quickly realizing what type massage this actually was.

“Jughead specializes in a sensual experience for women. I was skeptical that this was some creep looking to feel me up at first, but Jughead is extremely professional and inviting. I wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest. He was clear with me from the beginning that I wouldn’t be receiving a deep tissue massage, that this would be a sensual massage that ended in either an orgasm, multiple orgasms, or waves of pleasure. After I talked with him for a bit on the phone, we met up at a coffee shop where we got to know each other some more, then we went back to his apartment. He explained that the massage would consist of a 20 minute normal massage, then would be followed by sensual work. He would use my body for cues and then proceed as needed to ensure I was satisfied. Let me tell you, jughead was extremely satisfying. I will absolutely be going back.”

“Jughead was amazing. I had 4 orgasms and I’ve never orgasmed with a man before. He could read my body like a book and found my g-spot immediately. It was exactly what I needed. Everyone was telling me that I was glowing afterward. The best thing about Jughead’s service is it’s all confidential and private.”

Betty could not stop reading.

“I can’t say enough good things about Jughead. He is incredible. Not only did he get rid of some of the knots in my back, but he got me to the wettest I’ve ever been and I had the best orgasm of my life. He is completely professional and it was so refreshing to have that experience with someone who didn’t expect anything in return, allowing me to focus on my pleasure. After going to Jughead, I had the best sex I’ve ever had with my husband. He made me feel so comfortable with my body, I am so happy I went to see him”

Betty shut her laptop. She felt an ache in her lower abdomen that scared her. Holy smokes, Betty thought.

Betty had very few boyfriends in her life and was relatively inexperienced, but was definitely not a virgin. There was Trev who was her college boyfriend at Harvard. They met at Beat, a jazz bar in the square and were inseparable for 2 years after. Sex with Trev was very vanilla and he wasn’t super adventurous. He refused to go down on her which made Betty feel self conscious. That being said, he was always very concerned about making sure that she came, even though she wasn’t sure what that felt like. Needless to say, she had never had an orgasm with Trev, but got very very good at faking one so he’d hurry up and finish. It wasn’t the best decision Betty made for herself, but it kept Trev happy and she was happy that he was happy.

After school finished, Betty moved to New York while Trev stayed in Boston to go to Law School at BU. Long distance was difficult but manageable. However, their relationship ended rather abruptly after he visited her one time and during sex he yelled the name “Toni” when he was coming.

That was four years ago. She didn’t own vibrators, and she didn’t masturbate at all. Coming made her think of Trev. Betty considered all of these things and felt sad. She was 25 years old, in her sexual prime, and she realized she hadn’t had an orgasm in her entire life.

She thought back to Jughead. Maybe she could take a shot at getting a happy ending massage. Maybe this is what she needed to get back in the game.

Fuck it, let’s do it, she thought.

She opened her laptop again and went to Jughead’s website to book an appointment. She scrolled past the testimonials to the form and questionaire with instructions on the required attachments.

Please enter your name, phone number, age, weight, occupation, reason for getting the massage and a few things that turn you on if you feel that it would be helpful for me going in. You will also be required to attach a picture so I know that the person I meet is indeed you (this avoids a lot of awkward conversations). G rated pictures are preferred.

She was happy he clarified why he wanted a picture, because she thought the idea of someone requesting a picture of her in order to book an appointment for a happy ending massage was a bit creepy. Then she realized she was a bit creepy for wanting a happy ending massage. Before she chickened out, she started typing her information in the fields.

Betty Cooper  
617-867-5309  
25 years old  
125 pounds

She stopped and thought a bit over whether she should indicate to Jughead that she was a Journalist. He could think that she was trying to do some sort of editorial on him. She decided to change her occupation to avoid further questions.

Office Manager

Yea, thats boring enough that he probably won’t ask too many questions about it. And she was knowledgeable enough about working in an office that she could easily lie make up believable stories about it if he asked.

Now to the part where she said why she was getting the massage and a few things that turned her on. She didn’t understand why Jughead would ask why she or any woman for that matter, was getting the massage. The obvious reason for getting the massage was to come. Why would he ask that question? I mean obviously that’s why these women go to him. They’re not going to a happy ending massage to learn about the bizintine empire.

She typed “Orgasm” in the first field and smiled to herself.

Then for the things that turned her on. She didn’t have an answer. Sex? Was that the answer? She bit her lip and decided to be honest.

Not sure - never had an orgasm

Happy with her form and too horrified to look back at her answers, she searched through her phone for a picture of herself to attach and realized she didn’t have any. Most of her photos were of work related evidence or screenshots of things she needed to remember to do or incorporate into her story. She realized she’d have to take one of herself now. Christ, should she have Archie take it? No, that would be an awkward conversation. Should she try to be sexy? He did say G rated photos. Okay. She decided to undo her top 3 buttons on her top and smiled for the camera a big, warm, Cooper smile.

She looked back at herself in the photo and realized that she hadn’t looked in a mirror in ages. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail, her eyes had dark circles under them and her skin was pale, although she did have a decent amount of visible cleavage, which she was happy with. She had no idea how to do her makeup, so she pinched her cheeks and her lips a bit tried taking the photo again. She wasn’t smiling as big as she was in the first one, but she looked more alive in the second one. Yes, she liked the second better. She uploaded the photo to the form and her mouse hovered over the send button.  
Was she really going to do this? She tried to psych herself up a bit

You can always back out, she thought.

Send.

She smiled to herself. Now what if he didn’t get back to her? What if he thought that her picture was disgusting and she was disgusting and boring and a total shrew for never having an orgasm? She paced back and forth a bit on this and realized how tired she was. She sighed, what was she even doing. She probably would back out of this anyway.

She laid on her bed and before she knew it, her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to the sound of “Jigsaw Falling into Place” by Radiohead playing on her phone, indicating that a call was coming in. She groaned and picked up the phone.

“Hello” she was able to scratch out. Her voice was shaky from being asleep.

“Hi, is this Betty?”

“This is she” she said groggily.

“Hi Betty. This is Jughead.”


	2. Pop's

“Hey Jughead, thanks for getting back to me so quickly, I wasn’t sure that you would. You seemed umm, popular.” She giggled uncomfortably a bit on the line. She felt calmer when he laughed a bit too before responding.

“Of course. Yea I have an opening today actually since someone cancelled and I wanted to get a sense of if you wanted to meet up and maybe just chat. We don’t have to do the massage today, what I like to do with new clients is meet up and get comfortable with each other and get to know one another. It typically helps with putting the client at ease so they get the most out of the session.”

She could hear him smiling over the phone, if that was a thing. He seemed to know what he was doing and saying and why. But she wanted the massage. She didn’t want to talk to someone for two hours. Talking to people for hours on end was what she did at work. But she supposed she could talk if it would help her get the…”results” she was looking for.

“Sure, but just to clarify, is the opportunity to do the massage today off the table? Even if I meet you for coffee?” She felt like she was being forward, but the reality of this was, she was paying him for a service.

He chuckled again. “No Betty, it’s not off the table. I just want to make sure you’re comfortable with the session.”

“Okay great, well I actually took today off, so I am free to meet up whenever you’d like”

“I’m free at 1pm if that works well for you? We can grab coffee before? I’m a big fan of this Diner called Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe. Not sure if you’ve ever been there.”

He sounded so refreshing and down to earth over the phone. His voice put her at ease.

“Sure, um yea that sounds great. I’ve never been to Pop’s, but I’m happy to meet you there.” She felt like someone had invaded her body. What happened to the Betty who was probably not going to go?

“You’ll love it, I’ve never met a person who didn’t. I’ll see you then Betty. Looking forward to it.”

He hung up the phone. As much as she felt at ease having talked to him, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was going on a date. It felt like what a date used to feel like. All the same questions she had running through her head. Should she shave? Probably. She had barely shaved in the past 4 years. She remembered she’d have to get naked for this guy. Oh god should she shave everything? She thought about this hard. If she was going to be paying for something, she shouldn’t have to shave everything. He did this to women that were over 12 years old, so he should expect there to be grass on the field.

Then the point about being naked crossed her mind again. What if he thought she wasn’t attractive? What if he was thinking about massaging some hotter woman the entire time? No. Stop it Betty, she thought. He is a professional, not some frat boy. She decided she would think about him as an object, not a person. That’s what men did with prostitutes, right? That’s basically what she was doing. She was getting a prostitute.

Oh god, what the fuck am I doing? She thought.

She put on a strong face and jumped in the shower. As much as she was a very clean person, during the shower she really got in there. Like date night getting in there. She meticulously shaved her legs and under her arms. She used her good soap that smelled like lavender that was reserved for using when she met with an important advertiser or client for the newspaper. She put on lotion, which was kind of an overkill since he likely would be using oil, but it made her feel more comfortable with the idea of getting naked.

She put on a short white sundress that had a sweetheart neckline and small pink flowers on it that fell right above her knee. She paired it with a pink cardigan and strappy sandals, dried her long blonde hair and pulled it into a tight bun. She didn’t want any oil to get in her hair. She also put on some mascara and some lip gloss; this being her definition of trying.

She came out of her room to find Archie standing in the kitchen in shock.

“Wow Betty. Three hours of time off and you look like sunshine Barbie.” He looked her up and down with what Betty would describe as heart eyes.

“Based on the way you’re staring at me, I’m assuming thats a good thing. Also, down Archie. It’s still me under here. You really would do anything in a sundress wouldn’t you?” She chuckled as she grabbed her purse.

“Whatever, I like sundresses. Sue me.” He shrugged. “Where are you going anyway?”

“To get a massage like you told me to. See you later Arch.” She bolted out the door before she he could ask any follow up questions.

 

  
She almost turned back on her walk to Pop’s a grand total of three times. Once because she realized she’d forgotten her feminine wipes and realized that coffee at Pop’s would likely make her need to pee and she could not rely on there being toilet paper in the bathroom of some establishment she’s never been to. Once because she realized that Jughead could be a sleazy middle aged lunatic who sets up cameras in his home to film him getting women off and sells them online or uses them to jerk off to. And once because she was worried she would not be able to have an orgasm. She’d read some articles from Christian groups written 1997 that said the female orgasm was a myth and women shouldn’t be searching for them. They could be true, who knows.

What kept her going was the fact that she had nothing else to do and nothing else to lose. Except $200, which was Jughead’s going rate based on what she found online. He never indicated a price point to her. She needed to clarify this. She also thought this could be a phenomenal out for her when he did communicate a price point, so she was avoiding asking about it until they met in person. She had an ace up her sleeve in the form of an “oh I can’t afford that, I didn’t know it would be so expensive.” And boom, she’s out of there no questions asked.

She found the bright neon lights of Pop’s to be endearing when she walked up to it. The Chocklit shoppe was adorable to say the least. It had a 1940’s American diner theme that warmed her heart. When she opened the door the bell rang and a heavy set man at the bar smiled at her and told her she could take any booth she liked. Betty sat in the third booth down on the left Side of the diner and looked down at her phone. She noticed that her hand was shaking. She was extremely nervous. She had no idea what he looked like or who she was looking for.

She was considering getting up and running out of there when..

“Betty?”

He was beautiful. If a man could ever be described as beautiful, it was him. She guessed he was about 27 years old and he had smooth olive skin and beautiful crystal blue eyes, with beauty marks that littered his face and neck. His hair was dark black and he had a curl that escaped a crown shaped beanie in front of his face. He was wearing a t-shirt that had an S printed on the front that showed off his lean, muscular frame and arms. She wouldn’t say he was built like an athlete, but he definitely worked out. She saw a snake tattoo on his upper arm that was half hidden by the sleeve of his shirt. She followed his lean arm to his hands and had a visceral reaction to them. She never wanted two hands all over her so badly.

She was basically drooling as she overtly checked him out. Snap out of it, she thought.

“Hi, I’m Betty!” She blurted out, shaking her head and trying to regain composure. Her cheeks were on fire. She put her hand out for him to shake. When he grabbed her hand she swore electricity radiated through her whole arm.

“I’m Jughead, I recognized you from your picture.” He smiled at her and she practically melted. “May I sit?”

“Absolutely, sorry for staring. I uh just, didn’t expect-”

“Don’t be sorry” he interrupted. “I’ve heard before that women don’t expect me to look like I do. I just ask if you communicate about me to anyone you don’t mention anything identifying with regard to my looks. Unfortunately there’s a bit of a stigma about what I do for a living and I'd prefer to not have this attached to my name. Not that I’m ashamed.”

“Oh no absolutely. My lips are sealed.” She bit her lip and looked down at her phone to hide how flushed she was.

Just then a waitress came up to them and asked to take their order. She was also staring at Jughead and batting her eyelashes. Betty rolled her eyes and gave her order in a curt statement. After she left Jughead looked back at her with a knowing expression.

“If we’re being honest, you do not look like my typical client either. I also rarely get women who have never had an orgasm before. Most women know what they are chasing after.”

Betty flushed again. She was pretty sure you could warm a house with the heat radiating from her cheeks.

“Don’t be embarrassed. This is about you and you shouldn’t feel ashamed. I can’t promise you an orgasm if you choose to move forward with the massage, but I can promise you relaxation and at the very least waves of pleasure. It’s difficult to get there your first time.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just not the most comfortable conversation for me off the bat.”

“Of course, sorry. I guess I’m rather used to it. Let’s get to know each other. You mentioned online that you were an office manager, what kind of office is it?”

“Yea, its pretty boring actually. It’s a paper office, we make paper. And uhhh, we sell it to.”

“Like Pam on the TV show The Office?” Jughead asked.

“Hmm?”

“On the TV show The Office, they sell paper. Dunder Mifflin is a paper company. And Pam is the office manager. Are you familiar with the show?” He gave her a knowing smile.

Fuck, she thought. How could she not have realized that she ripped her fake career off of one of her favorite TV shows about an office?

“Oh haha, yea. We joke about that all the time at work.” Betty went into full deflection mode. “So is this all you do for work. The massaging?”

“I also write in my spare time. Fiction novels mostly.”

This piqued Betty’s interest. “Would you have written anything I may have read?”

He laughed. “Maybe, but it’s not under the name Jughead. I don’t know if you’ve realized this yet Betty, but Jughead isn’t my real name.” He was all knowing smiles directed at her. Like she wasn’t in on the joke.

“I figured as much, but didn’t want to ask. As far as I know, Jughead definitionally is a name for a stupid person. I wasn’t going anywhere near that.” She realized that she might have offended him. “Not that you’re a stupid person.” Aaaand she was flustered again.

“Did you know that or look that up? A pretty obscure thing to just know off the top of your head. Especially for an Office Manager.” He winked.

He’s on to you, she thought.

“Okay, I lied. I’m actually a journalist for the New York Times. I’m not doing a story on you though, I thought you’d be freaked out if I said I was a journalist.”

Jughead nodded and didn’t give anything away as the coffee showed up and the waitress brushed her arm against his as she put the coffee down. She shook her butt as she walked away, but Jughead didn’t break eye contact with Betty.

“Betty, I know that you’re a journalist for the New York Times. If you don’t want people to know who you are, I’d suggest changing your name. You’re a relatively prominent writer, even though you haven’t been at the Times for that long.”

She felt the wind knocked out of her as she struggled to respond.

“I’m sorry it’s just-“

He put his hand on top of hers and smiled, which sucked the wind out of her more and stopped her from talking any further.

“Don’t worry about it Betty.” He smiled, taking his hand back to his coffee and stirred in some cream. “Well, now that we know each other, do you have any questions for me?”

“What’s your price point?” She said immediately.

“That’s a very good question. Also indicates to me that you are interested in continuing, which is always a good sign. Is that the case Betty?”

“Depends on your price point.”

“I typically charge $200 for the first hour. Then $300 per additional hour.”

Damn she thought, thats a good chunk of cash.

“Do things usually, umm, progress….in the first hour?” She was uncomfortable with her question and not sure that she communicated correctly, but he seemed to know what she was talking about.

“Yes Betty, usually.” He looked at her directly in the eye. She saw his eyes darken a bit with something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Okay, let’s do this. Um, I mean. If you are okay with it.”

“It would be my pleasure, Betty.”


	3. Jughead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes in the previous chapters. I wrote them pretty quickly.

This morning she woke up thinking she was going to go to work and kick ass for the week, and some how ended up with a week off walking to some apartment to get her lady bits stimulated in a happy ending massage by what could only be described as a complete adonis who in a normal world. She chuckled to herself, I guess New York is the most exciting city in the world?

“My apartment is just a block from here, so we can walk over whenever you’re done. Unless you prefer to go to your home, in which case I’d have to pick up a few things to take over there” Jughead’s smile was so warm and welcoming. She felt completely at ease with him.

“Your apartment is fine.” Her mind briefly drifted to the fact that this should be signaling alarm bells in her head, but she didn’t care. She would go anywhere with this man. 

The walk over was short and silent. The silence was due to the face that Betty was slowly realizing she didn’t have any more outs except in the form of “no” and that scared her. He stopped just short of a large sleek looking building with a rather attractive woman standing out front. The whole thing said to her “you can never afford to live here bitch.”

Jughead stopped Betty and grabbed both of her arms and said to her seriously “Betty, if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to. If at any point you feel uncomfortable and want to leave, just let me know and you can. I will also stop whenever you want me to.”

“Wait, is this your apartment?” She looked at him confused.

He nodded and smiled, still awaiting her answer. As calmed as she was by his admission, she was more intimidated by the fact that this was where he lived. But his expression was so pure and full of concern that she immediately felt at ease and relaxed a bit.

“Thanks Jughead, I will let you know. Can you just try to give me a play by play of exactly what you’re doing after we get in there? I think that will help.”

 Jughead visibly relaxed. “Of course, Betty”

She walked into the lobby of the apartment and the doorman greeted her and “Mr. Jones”. Jones is his last name, she thought. She would have to remember that for later. Did she know of any books by anyone with the last name Jones?

They got in the elevator and he smiled at her and pressed the button that said PH. The act put Betty into overdrive. She realized she was in way over her head. The penthouse? Who the fuck was this guy anyway? Who in New York City could afford a penthouse if they weren’t the CEO of some crazy Fortune 500 company or some rich Foreign oligarch? The penthouse for Christ's sake.

“Betty, are you alright?” He grabbed her hand as if he could read her mind. Her breath hitched at the contact.

“Yep”, she popped the P in an attempt to appear cooler than she was. It seemed to work, although Jughead looked back at the elevator doors with a look that was again full of concern.

After a few minutes of ascent, the elevator doors opened to the most beautiful apartment she had ever been in in her entire life. The floor was a sea of black marble with steps leading down to a sitting area with a Steinway in the center. There was an expensive, immaculately designed industrial looking kitchen off to the left with a wine rack and high end fixtures. Then a hallway to the right that lead down to what she assumed were bedrooms. The room had floor to ceiling windows on the back wall that overlooked the entire city. In the center of the room great room was a massage table covered in a white sheet that looked very plush and comfortable. 

“Wow, I imagine women would pay $200 just to come up here, let alone, well, you know..” She giggled at the insinuation which seemed to lighten the mood.  

“Hah yea, I’ve been told that before.”

 _Oh right,_ she thought, _you know from all the other women who are getting their rocks off in here._

Jughead walked over to the windows and looked back at her. 

“So I’m going to get the windows closed and set up. The guest bathroom is the first door on the left down that hall.” He pointed to the hallway she saw off to the right. “You can undress and put on the robe that’s in there.”

She bit her lip nervously as she looked down the hall and back at him. “Do I have to get completely naked? 

His eyes softened from work mode and he looked at her earnestly. “Whatever you are most comfortable with Betty, but yes, it is best if you are completely naked.”

“Sure yea, uhh, that makes sense. Ok thanks Jughead”

She shakily walked down the hall and closed the door to the bathroom. There was white marble everywhere. Floor to ceiling topped with golden fixtures and a toilet that looked like it would tell you your fortune. Hung up on the side was a plush white terrycloth robe. She turned to the sink and looked briefly in the mirror. She looked much better than she did this morning, and the color har returned to her face, likely from the never ending embarrassment that seemed to engulf her when she was talking to literally the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. Who was also pretty wealthy and oh right, was about to give her her first orgasm.

Well she hoped anyway. 

She took off her cardigan and undid her dress and stepped out of it. She contemplated leaving her bra and panties on, but then realized she had worn a boring white bra that had a big coffee stain on the left side and an old pair of undies that her mom bought her for Christmas that had small Santas and penguin’s all over them.

 _Naked it is_. 

She briefly looked at her self in the mirror after taking off everything and decided she wasn’t a total basket case. She was lucky that her skin still looked slightly tan from that time she decided to get some work done at Polly’s house in the cape and got roped into watching the twins in the pool. Her breasts where on the larger side so that was working for her. She had a little bit of stomach fat that she was hoping he wouldn’t notice. She retied her hair into a bun and decided this would have to do. She put on the robe, which felt soft and warm against her skin. 

When she came out of the bathroom, the living room was much different than it was when she got in. The natural light that flooded the apartment was now covered by thick blackout shades. And there was dim lighting from a couple of candles assorted near the massage bed. The sound of what seemed like Enya could barely be heard in the background. 

When she walked in, she noticed Jughead had taken his beanie off, and she could see even in the dark room how shiny and beautiful his hair was. God he’s gorgeous, she thought.

“Hi Betty.” he said in a soft voice. “I’m going to be right back. Please de-robe and get in the massage bed face down. I’ll be back with the oils.” 

He walked down the hall and she took off the robe and carefully removed the blanket on the massage table, and got in the bed face down, folding the covers over her.

She could hear the footsteps of him coming in. She felt his hands slowly grab the blanket and pull it off her back and down her body, exposing her entire back. He gently folded it such that it was bunched right at the area above her bottom. He moved to the end of the bed and grabbed onto the bottom of the blanket, and folded it up so her legs were exposed. As he slowly moved the blanket up, his left hand dragged along her leg lightly. Betty tensed when he folded it so it was bunched right at the point where he bathing suit would likely hit her bottom. Her legs were slightly open and she could feel a bit of air hitting her core. 

Jughead came around, placing his hand on her upper back and whispered in her ear “Relax Betty, I’m going to start with a regular massage. I will let you know when I think you’re ready to proceed with the second part of the massage.”  

He was the closest he’d ever been to her in that moment. Her senses were overcome with the smell of mint, cigarettes, and new leather. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, listening to him walk to the other side of the table and pour oil over his hands and rub them together. He placed his hands on her upper back and began to drag them from her shoulders down the right side of her back, massaging her body lightly, slowly adding pressure as he moved from her shoulders to her lower back until he forcibly wrapped one hand around her hip bone and squeezed. It was in that moment that she realized how large his hands really were, as one hand fit around her hip easily, allowing him to press on the top of her bottom and the front of her hip simultaneously with one hand.

He repeated the same action on the other side of her body. Slowly dragging his hands down, adding more pressure as he went, until he wrapped his other hand around her left hip in the same motion. He then wrapped both hands around her lower hips with his thumb pressing into the top of her bottom and fingertips pressed hard into her hip bones, and drew circles into her skin with both hands all the way up either side of her body, decreasing the pressure as he went, his hands stopped just under her breasts, and he skimmed the skin there with his fingertips, his thumbs still rubbing circles into her back. She exhaled loudly and she felt a tingle in her core that she wasn’t expecting. He continued these slow motions a few times up and down her back, each time getting closer and closer to her breasts, until he almost got high enough to brush against her nipples on the last fluid movement, but didn’t quite get there.

She felt the absence of his hands as he walked around the table to get more oils and positioned himself so he was right in front of her feet, looking up at the table, and likely having full sight of Betty’s core. She involuntarily opened her legs slightly. She didn’t know why, but she wanted him to see her. She could hear him breath out and then catch himself as he grabbed her foot and begin to slowly knead the inside of her arch. Her foot felt small in his warm hands and she let out another breath. He continued this act on her other foot and Betty felt herself relax deeper, she closed her eyes and felt herself almost drift into a sleep, catching herself when she felt his hand move up her leg to the apex of her leg and her core, and stop right outside of the entrance. She was now wide awake, and she felt an ache in her core as he continued with the other leg, again stopping right at the apex and massaging firmly. She lifted her hips involuntarily. He continued alternating legs, moving his hands up her thigh, almost touching her core, but stopping to massage the apex and then backing off and continuing with the next leg. Betty could feel heat pooling, almost dripping out of her. She wondered if Jughead could see it the dim lighting, and she got her answer when he stopped and came up to the top of the table and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“Betty, you are ready for the sensual portion of the massage. Would you like to continue?”

“Uh huh” it came out breathy and needy and almost in a moan. She didn’t recognize herself when she spoke.

He took the blanket and lifted it off of her bottom, exposing her completely. “Please roll over, Betty.”

She did and looked into his eyes to see him staring at her. His eyes darkened and dragged along her body as he licked his lower lip with want. It made her feel sexy. She laid on her back and lifted her legs so her knees were bent and her feet were on the massage table Then he reapplied the blanket over her and came up to her ear again as he put his hand on her knee.

“I’m going to have to monitor how wet you are getting Betty, which requires me to stop using oil.” He smiled slightly at her and moved her knee toward the table, spreading her legs. “Just relax” he whispered.

She moaned lightly at his words and her hips buckled. He came up to stand behind her head and placed his hands on her collarbone. He moved his hands down her chest, moving together in between her breasts and then separated his hands over her chest, skimming his hands over her breasts and flicking her nipples as he brought them back up to her collar bone. He continued this motion a few more times until her nipples were peaked and hard. On the final time, he moved his hands to push the blanket down and continued down her stomach. She flexed her hips up and down and moaned at the touch.

He moved to the side of the mat so he was facing her stomach and began massaging her stomach, bringing his hands up the sides of her body and brushing against her hardened nipples each time he went up and down. She finally opened her eyes to look at him. His muscles in his arms flexed every time they moved over her stomach to touch her breasts. Each time his hands moved over her, she moaned and writhed her hips. Her core was aching. 

Jughead moved his eyes from his hands and brought his gaze to her face, giving her the softest look. “Betty, I think I could make you come like this, but I’m going to touch you now.”

“Yes” she breathed nodding at him. She didn’t know who she was anymore. But she had never been so aroused in her life. 

He slowly dragged his hands down to her core, pushing his fingers to the outside of her entrance. She could feel them slide when they got close to the outside of her entrance, indicating that she’d gotten so wet she was likely making a mess on his massage table. Her face flushed again in embarrassment, which Jughead saw.

“Don’t be embarrassed Betty, I like it.” He licked his lips again and his eyes somehow got darker. She nodded and relaxed.

He pushed two fingers into her core and curled them, immediately brushing her g spot. 

“Fuck” she breathed. He bit his lip and smiled as she adjusted to his fingers inside her. He slowly began pumping and curling one hand and moved his other hand to massage her breast again, pinching her nipple toward the end of each fluid motion.

Betty couldn’t stop moaning as he picked up speed, pumping in and out with one hand and massaging her body down her stomach toward her clit. He touched her clitoris with his hand, still continuing to pump and curl the other hand. Her hips began gyrating in the motion and she could feel herself getting closer, and closer to something until.

Her eyes scrunched and all she could see was white when she screamed loudly. She could feel her whole body erupt and felt a wet liquid pooling on Jughead’s hand, continuing to squirt out of her as his fingers rode her out through her orgasm. 

“Oh my god, oh my god” she said, as she came down from her high and immediately realized what had just happened. 

“Did I just?”

“It looks like it Betty, I don’t think I’ve seen that kind of reaction before.” He chuckled a bit, his eyes still dark. “Don’t worry, I liked it”

“Holy shit I am so so sorry, I didn’t know that would happen” she jumped off of the massage table and grabbed the blanket and covered herself. “I am sorry Jughead, I think I got it all over your arm and…” she stopped herself when she saw it. When Jughead noticed what she was looking at, he quickly hid his bottom half behind the massage table. He was clearly strained against his pants.

“Well, as you can see, I didn’t mind.” He laughed uncomfortably. “I’m the one who should be sorry Betty. There’s um, no charge. You can get your things and go.”

He abruptly turned around and left the room, leaving Betty standing embarrassed and in shock at everything that had just transpired.


	4. Archie

Betty’s alarm clock rang at 4:30am on the dot. She got up ready to begin her routine; run, quick shower, and off to grab a latte on the way to work.

And then she remembered: work. She doesn’t have to go to work.

Fuck.

Betty groaned and got up anyway, putting on her sports bra, tights and running shoes. She grabbed her phone and began searching of a good workout playlist on Spotify when she noticed that she had a message from a number she didn’t recognize.

 

_Hey Betty, it’s Jughead. I just want to apologize again for yesterday. My behavior was unprofessional and I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I’d like to buy you a coffee and chat if you’re free sometime soon._

 

Bleh. She didn’t even want to touch that situation with a 10 foot pole. She was fully a fan of pretending the entire thing never happened and completely ignoring his message. She wondered if it was possible to will memories away. She briefly considered looking into a hypnotist but figured her luck with finding services online was already pretty abysmal.

She couldn’t believe she, for lack of a better word, squirted on him and his massage table. The thought of it made her queasy. Does that kind of thing stain? She wasn’t even sure what color that kind of thing was in the light, as it was relatively dark in the area where he was giving her the “massage".. She hoped she had servants or something (it certainly seemed like that was the kind of thing that he could easily afford) to take care of that laundry. She wondered how many other women he did that to.

Well, he did say he hadn’t seen anyone do that before. How many women had he gotten a boner from in front of them? Did he think that they would have sex? Did he use this for masturbation material or something?

Betty flushed crimson again, thinking about how stupid she was. At the end of the day, she had made a huge mistake. She chalked her poor judgement up to the face that she was likely distraught from so sleep deprived on a regular basis and having her boss shit all over her article earlier that morning. Yea that was it, this wasn’t her normal behavior. She would never have done this normally. Giving her first orgasm away to some sex worker she found online. 

A rich, wildly attractive, very good with his hands, and so-nice-it-made-her-sick sex worker she found online…

_Snap out of it, Betty,_ she thought.

She put her head in her hands at the thought of the whole thing. But part of her couldn’t shake the fact that what she learned was, orgasms are every bit as earth shattering as people crack them up to be…

 

 

She landed on blasting Spice Girls during her run since there were few sexual references and the words didn’t really have any meaning. As she was passing her favorite coffee shop that she stopped at every morning on her way to work, she saw a small familiar woman with jet black hair and signature pearls waving and saying something that was inaudible over the sound of her music. She took the ear buds out and walked up to Veronica.

“Betty!! God I had no idea you were hiding that body under that conservative outfit yesterday! Wow!” She looked her up and down nodding.

As much as Betty was uncomfortable hearing compliments, she welcomed Veronica’s presence. “Hey Veronica nice to see you too. Headed into work?”

“I am actually. I’ll have you know I made great progress on your article yesterday, but enough about work, you look positively glowing Betty! It’s a miracle what a few hours off work did to your complexion”

Betty felt more uncomfortable. “It’s probably just from the running, but thank you, Veronica.”

“I mean sure there’s that too, but there’s something else I’m seeing under there. Anyway, what are your plans for today Betty?” Veronica asked.

“I was thinking after this run maybe I’d go read a book in the park.”

Veronica smiled brightly. “So does that mean you have time to come by my apartment tonight for a housewarming dinner? Daddy is catering it for me and you absolutely must come. I am inviting people from the office and a few folks from work, and you are one of them!”

“Oh Veronica, umm, that’s so nice of you. But umm, I…” she tried hard to come up with an excuse on the spot but nothing was coming to mind. “You know what, sure”

“Excellent! I’ll text you my address. Stop by at 5, you can help me get ready. Toodles” she strutted off with her cafe americano in hand, walking perfectly in what appeared to be the worlds highest and most uncomfortable looking shoes she’d ever seen. A pair of shoes that would make her mother proud. 

_God damnit_ , Betty thought. 

 

 

When Betty opened the door to the apartment, she was surprised to find Archie conscious so early in the morning and to see him cooking what appeared to be pancakes in the Kitchen.

“Hey Betty” he waved as he heard her come through the door and continued cooking.

“Archie, what are you doing? I thought we had a strict no cooking policy.” Betty chuckled.

“Betty, that is your policy and its because you are a terrible cook” He looked at her knowingly. 

She shrugged “It’s not my fault my body prefers high fructose corn syrup and caffeine.”

He laughed. “Honestly, I don’t know how you run as much as you do without having real food. That will catch up to you. Are you sure you don’t want some delicious pancakes?”

Betty avoided the question “Archie, why are you making pancakes on a Tuesday?” 

Her question was answered in the form of a beautiful woman with dark skin and bright green eyes walking out from the hallway wearing only one of Archie’s shirts. Betty looked her up and down and looked back at Archie with a knowing expression. She couldn’t put her finger on why this girl looked so familiar.

“Hi I’m Val-…holy crap it’s a small world!  Archie I didn’t know your roommate was Betty as in Betty Cooper. You used to date my brother Trev!” Valerie’s eyes lit up but her expression couldn’t be described as happy.

Betty beamed back at Valerie. “God I knew you looked familiar! It’s great to see you Valerie. How’s Trev doing?”

Her face immediately turned from surprise to downright hate. “Better since you broke his heart.” She scoffed.

Betty was taken aback by the statement. She quickly mustered up a defense “I’ll have you know that he’s the one-“

“Valerie I know for a fact that Betty was completely heartbroken when it ended with Trev. I don’t think it’s fair to say that. It was probably a complicated situation that involved both parties.” Archie interrupted. 

Valerie scoffed again and looked Betty right in the eye. “If by both parties you mean that Betty thought she was too good for my brother and dumped him like a dog.”

Betty couldn’t stand to listen to it any longer. “Trev yelled the name ‘Toni’ when he came the last time we had sex. So that’s when I told him I thought it was best if we broke up. So don’t come into my home and tell me that I’m a bad guy for breaking your brother’s heart. I don’t know what horseshit he told you, but that is not what happened.”

“He said you were whoring around with half the guys in your hall. Good riddance is what I told him.” Valerie smiled vindictively at Betty.

“Valerie that’s enough.” Archie yelled. His face was red and angry. “Betty is not a whore. You should get your things and go.” Betty had never seen Archie look at anyone like he looked at Valerie in that moment. There was one time it came close when she accidentally ate his leftover chicken parmesan that he clearly left a label on saying ‘don’t eat’, but she had never seen him this upset, especially at someone else. And especially because of her.

Valerie looked visibly defeated and ran over to Archie to grab his arm and reason with him. “But Arch-“

He shook her arm off and continued cooking. “Get the fuck out of my apartment Valerie.”

Betty’s eyes widened at his statement. Valerie scowled at Betty as a single tear escaped her right eye before heading to Archie’s room to get her things. Betty and Archie stood in silence, trying not to make eye contact, as they listened to Valerie rustle through Archie’s room to grab her things and walk out to the hallway, slamming the door behind her. 

Betty finally looked at Archie, holding back tears of her own. “Archie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to-”

“Don’t worry about it Betty.” He interrupted. “Her behavior was uncalled for. You’re my best friend and I’m not dating anyone who treats my friends like that.” He smiled and continued cooking. 

She realized then and there what an ass she’d been to Archie since starting work. Archie was constantly trying to hang out with her, to ask her about her day, doing things for her like cleaning, leaving her meals time and time again, even doing laundry while she just ignored him and focused on herself. She had been so selfish, and here Archie was jeopardizing his personal relationships for her. She sat down and started crying.

“Oh god Archie, I’ve been such an asshole to you haven’t I? Here you are dumping your girlfriend because she treated me like shit and I have been the worst to you.” Betty sat on a bar stool at the Kitchen counter and began to cry. 

Archie ran over to her and uncomfortably placed a hand awkwardly on her back, patting lightly, not sure what to do. He never did well with women crying. “You haven’t been the worst to me Betty. You’ve just, you know, been busy.”

“Yes I have Arch. You do everything around here. I’ve been so blinded by my job that I’ve forgotten what’s important in life.” She wiped a tear from her face and continued to sob.

“Betty stop. Sure you’ve been busy, but I know you have a heart of gold. I never questioned our friendship for a second. Stop doing this to yourself. It’s not worth it. We’re fine.” He looked at her reassuringly. 

She nodded and gave him a tight hug.

“Now you are going to sit and eat these pancakes with me and I’m not taking no for an answer!”

Betty smiled and fixed herself a plate.

 

During breakfast, her and Archie talked about his work at Andrews construction site, a company that Archie took over from his dad when he retired. They were doing a renovation on a building in Soho that was taking a lot of Archie’s time. He mentioned a new worker that reminded him of a grown up version of Alfalfa from the Little Rascals that made both of them laugh. The conversation felt so normal and comfortable that Betty lost track of time. They had the kind of friendship that could be dropped for very long periods of time and pick up right where it left off. Then Archie asked about her massage yesterday and the mood of the conversation changed…

“It went, alright. I don’t think I’ll be going back. I was umm, attracted to the man who gave me the massage”

“Woah, wasn’t expecting that. Why don’t you ask him on a date? You haven’t gone on a date in years, it would be good for you.” 

“I got a text from him this morning asking to go get coffee.” Betty scrunched her face and moved uneaten pancake around her plate. 

“Awesome so he already beat you to it. When’s the date?” Archie was clearly excited.

“I’m not sure if it’s a date Archie. He wanted to apologize, for the way he um, well for something that happened during the massage.” She continued to not make eye contact with Archie and her cheeks began to betray her by turning a bright shade of pink.

“Betty, did he try to come onto you during the massage? Do you want me to go kick his ass?” He asked seriously.

“No no, but he did have a um. How do I say this…okay I’m just coming right out with it. He had a boner at the end. But he didn't do anything, he just apologized and left.” She looked him right in the eye when she said that.

Archie paused for a second staring at her seriously and then burst into laughter. 

“Arch!“

Archie was trying to stop himself, but couldn’t catch his breath from laughing. “I’m sorry Betty but that’s hilarious. Where do you find these people?” He got up and grabbed his and her plate and set them carefully into the kitchen sink. 

“The internet?” Betty replied uncomfortably with a shrug. 

“That’s too much.” He said finally catching his breath and running hot water over the two plates before he turned back to her. “Anyway, I’ve got to get going. These construction workers don’t do anything unless I’m there. When the cat’s away….” 

Betty was sad to see him go and wasn’t sure what his plans were for tonight, then she quickly remembered the plans she made that morning with Veronica.

“Wait, archie…you in the mood to go to a dinner party tonight?”

 

 

 

Veronica texted Betty the address at around 2pm and verified that it would be okay if she brought a friend. 

_132 East 43rd St, Apt 216. And yes, please bring a "friend!" ;)_

She quickly looked up the address and recognized the area, but did no further investigation on the building. She cleaned a bit and took a long bath before standing in front of her closet to pick an outfit. She imagined that Veronica would dress rather formally based on what she saw of her outfits the past two days. So she decided on a sleek tight black mini dress that had slinky straps and covered most of her cleavage. She opted for her hair down and didn’t give in to wearing heels -  she knew better than to attempt an acrobatic routine that would surely end in her falling on her face.

She put on blush and mascara and did a double take in the mirror. She looked like a different person for the second day in a row. This whole vacation thing was growing on her. Archie whistled at her when she came out, which was a good indication.

“Betty you look awesome! Is your boner boyfriend coming to this party or something?” He snickered

Betty’s skin again flashed a shade of crimson as she shook her head and ignored Archie’s question. 

It was raining so they opted to take the MTA and walked to the L train. The conversation was flowing as easily as it had that morning and Betty was happy that Veronica allowed Archie to come. She wondered briefly if Veronica was single, because she was exactly the type of girl that Archie usually ended up with - put together, tooth achingly nice, bold, and downright gorgeous. They got off on the stop dictated to them by google maps and Betty quickly recognized her surroundings; this is the area she was in yesterday. Her stomach dropped as she looked to her left and saw Pop’s on the corner of the intersection. She looked down at the direction google maps was telling her to go in relationship to the landmark.

Oh no. 

She dragged her feet as they walked the same route she took with Jughead just yesterday. She quickly went silent on Archie and he could sense that something was wrong.  Of all the buildings in New York City, they stopped just short of the same large sleek looking building with the same attractive woman standing out front, whose face still reeked of “you can’t afford this”. And of course, of fucking course, walking into the building and stopping to greet that same attractive woman, was a tall, beautiful man with jet black hair and a crown beanie.

Betty’s fight or flight response kicked in and she chose the latter, immediately turning around and walking quickly back in the direction the train. Archie was thoroughly confused when she yelled, “I think I dropped something Archie I need to retrace my steps.”

Archie followed her immediately, looking along the ground. “Shit Betty what did you drop?” 

God damnit, Betty thought. Why did he talk so loud? He was sure that Jughead heard Archie say her name. How many people in 2018 are named Betty for Christ’s sake.

Archie kept following her despite her lack of an answer. “Betty, why are you walking so fast?”

“Betty!” She heard Jughead’s voice call. Busted. She stopped dead in her tracks.

She turned around to face Archie briefly and gave him annoyed look. Archie gave her a confused look as Jughead jogged over to them.

 

“Hey Betty, what are you doing here?” He smiled looking at her. His expression shifted as his eyes darted to Archie and back to her. “Is this your boyfriend?”


	5. Veronica

Simultaneously Archie said the word “Yes” and Betty said the word “No”. Jughead looked to both confused. 

“No, he’s not my boyfriend” she glared at Archie and looked back to Jughead. “He’s my roommate. Jughead, this is Archie.”

“Hey, man. Sorry to confuse you. I’m always saving this one from random dudes.” Archie smiled and reached his hand out for Jughead to shake. He was dressed in a dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows paired with slacks and combat boots. His shirt was a bit tighter on the arms than over the rest of his body, and it clearly showed off how muscular and lean he was. Betty couldn’t help but stare at Jughead’s arms and hands.

Jughead chuckled and nodded. “I’m sure you are.” He noticed where Betty’s eyes were and looked back at her with an intense gaze. “By the way, you look lovely Betty.” He looked at her tight black dress which had gotten slightly wet in the rain, making it cling to her more tightly than normal.

Archie shuffled uncomfortably at their looks between each other. “So Jughead huh? That’s gotta be a nickname” he said, clearly trying to make this intense encounter a little more casual.

Jughead mustered together what looked like the fakest, half wincing smile one can imagine.

 

“Yep.” He returned his gaze to Betty. “So what are you guys doing here?” Jughead’s expression moved back to dark and intense.

Betty’s mind jumped to the worst. What if he thought they wanted a couple’s massage or something? “We are going to a dinner party at a friend’s house, in your building, it appears.” She smiled at Archie and Jughead.

Archie was taken aback at this news. “Shit, you live here too? Betty, where did we fuck up in life?” 

“Yes, I live here” He said in a matter of fact way. “Well I’ll show you in.”

Archie and Betty followed Jughead into the building and past the gorgeous woman that Archie blatantly checked out and smiled at. He then turned to Betty.

“Betty, how do you know this guy and how do you know he lives here? Also, why is he staring at you like you’re food?” Archie whispered looking at the back of Jughead’s head skeptically.

Betty bit her lip in worry, “I’ll tell you later Arch.” 

Jughead showed them to the elevator and asked what floor the party was on. Betty realized that their interaction would soon come to an end, which made her sad. After hitting the button for the 21st floor, Jughead’s finger moved over to hit the “PH” button when Betty interjected.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to come. I’m sure Veronica wouldn’t mind one more.” She blurted out. Archie’s eyes shot to her with a frown, trying to understand what she was thinking.

“Oh I don’t want to intrude.” Jughead said kindly.

“Nonsense, come with us. She’s new to the building and I’m sure would be delighted to meet her new neighbors.” Betty wasn’t sure what was compelling her to continue spending time with him, but she couldn’t stop herself.

“You know what, sure. I’ll stop in and say hello.” He smiled at Betty knowingly, and as if looking right into her soul. She realized she was in way over her head…

 

 

All of Archie’s concern and confusion toward Betty was forgotten the second the apartment door opened and he laid eyes on Veronica Lodge. Betty literally saw his concerned expression that darted between Jughead and her turn into the literal embodiment of the heart eyes emoji fully directed at Veronica. Betty was never so glad that men like Archie were so easy to distract.

“Betty, hi. I’m so glad you could make it!” She pulled Betty in for a hug at the doorway of her very large apartment. The style was similar to Jughead’s, with black marble floors and high ceilings, but wasn’t quite as grand as his, and it lacked the insane view, although 21 floors up wasn’t bad at all.

“And who are these lovely young gentleman?” Before she could answer Veronica leant down to Betty and whispered “Jeez Betty did you ransack a modeling agency?” Veronica looked between the two men, biting her bottom lip and smiling through her red lipstick.

“Veronica this is Jughead and Archie.” She said pointing between them both “Archie is my roommate and Jughead is…uhh…my friend.” Betty said uncomfortably, and forced a smile.

“Veronica your apartment is amazing.” Archie said staring at Veronica in the eye, his heart eye expression never wavering. Betty wasn’t even sure that he had broken eye contact to have a look at the apartment.

Veronica looked briefly at Archie but her eyes lit up at the sight of Jughead. Betty felt a pang of something she couldn’t describe at the sight.

“I’m Jughead.” He said, placing his hand out for Veronica to shake it. She delicately reached her hand out to grab his, her fingers caressing his skin at the touch of their hands. “I actually live in this building as well,” he said.

“A neighbor huh?” She looked him up and down, slowly removing her hand from his, clearly checking him out right to his face, then looking back to Archie and Betty. “Well please make yourself at home.” She lead them into the apartment and showed them to the living room, where 3 people were sitting chatting, their eyes all darting to Jughead the second they walked into the room. 

“These are my friends Reggie, Ethel and Toni. Guys, this is my coworker Betty, her roommate Archie and her friend Jughead, who also lives in the building.” She said pointing the the appropriate person with each introduction.

Jughead placed his hand on Betty’s waist in an effort to push past her to greet everyone, the touch sending electricity through her spine. She had watched women fawn over Archie many times, often exuding clear signals that they found him attractive and were interested. The batting of eyelashes, the reddening of cheeks, the touching of hair and neck, the sparkly smile that was meant to be warm and inviting. Nothing she had ever seen compared to the reaction Veronica and her three friends had to Jughead. It was a constant loop of all these reactions. Betty felt another pang as she watched each person greet Jughead. She realized she had brought the candy to the party and everyone was eternally grateful. 

Jughead shook Ethel and Toni’s hands. She could see Toni’s eyes burn with a fire as she looked him up and down. Betty felt possessiveness and she wasn’t sure where it was coming from. She looked back to Veronica, who was staring at Betty with a knowing expression. Veronica crossed her arms and winked at her. 

“Betty, why don’t you come to the kitchen with me and we can grab some drinks.” Veronica said pulling Betty toward her. “We’ll be right back” she said to the group.

 

Betty was being dragged quickly by Veronica lodge.

“Holy shit Betty, are hot guys just magnetically attracted to you?” Veronica said pulling out a cocktail glass and sugaring the rim.

“I don’t know what you mean Veronica” Betty feigned innocence and Veronica rolled her eyes.

“I’m talking about the ginger stallion and the panty dropper version of Holden Caulfield out there.” She pointed to the living room.

She shrugged. “It’s just my roommate and a friend.”

“Yea, sure, ‘friend’.” She used her index and middle finger to motion quotations when she said the word “friend.”

“Uh what?” Betty blushed a crimson.

“Oh come on Betty, you haven’t noticed what a babe he is? And those arms, Jesus. How did you meet this dreamy friend of yours?”

“It’s a long story.” Betty tried to look anywhere but Veronica’s eyes. She wasn’t a good liar. “Your apartment is really nice Veronica, thanks for inviting me and letting me bring not one but two people last minute” Betty said in an effort to change the subject.

“Nice try Betty. I’ll let you off the hook for now, but you _will_ be spilling the details about Jughead.” Veronica struck Betty as the type who always got what she wanted, and this admission scared her.

“There are no details about Jughead, Veronica, he’s just a friend.” Betty nodded as in an effort to convince herself.

Veronica looked at Betty with another knowing expression. 

“So you don’t mind me going after Jughead, then?”

Betty’s eyes turned to panic. “What?”

"Can I go after Jughead. You know flirt with him, ask him on a date, etc.” Veronica knew the answer to the question, but wanted to hear Betty’s reaction.

Betty shifted uncomfortably and frowned, looking down at the kitchen countertop.

It was all the answer that Veronica needed. “I thought so.” 

Betty grabbed her first cosmopolitan of the night from Veronica and downed it all in one gulp. She looked at Veronica who smiled deviously at her. “Another, I’m going to need it.” 

 

 

 They sat in the dining room while Veronica’s help readied the dinner in the kitchen. Betty got what appeared to be a coveted seat next to Jughead, with Ethel on the other side of him and Toni right across. Toni had Archie and Reggie on either side of her, with Veronica seated at the head of the table. Everyone had a million questions for Jughead, which Betty listened to intently, clasping her cosmopolitan like it was a life raft. He was a natural at a party, and a natural with women flirting with him. He took every flirt thrown at him with grace. They came mostly from Toni, but Ethel was keen to throw one in there. Betty was sure that her usual red face around Jughead had now turned green.

“So Jughead, how do you and Betty know each other?” Veronica asked.

Betty became visibly anxious at the question. Jughead put his hand under the table and grabbed her knee. An act that momentarily calmed Betty, but after his hand didn’t immediately leave her knee and his hands drifted up her thigh and left her leg all together. Her legs closed together tightly at the loss of contact and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“Betty and I met at Pop’s the other day and hit it off. I’m a writer and she was interviewing me about my new book.” He smiled. 

 _Wow, nice save._ Betty thought.

“Ah, so you’re a writer. You must be doing well if you’re living in this building. Have you written anything I would have heard of?” Ethel asked, grabbing her cocktail and staring at him as she licked the sugar off the rim of her glass.

“Jughead is a nickname and what I prefer to go by, but you might know me by my pen name. It’s Forsythe Jones.” His voice moved to almost a whisper when he said his name. He looked afraid of his admission.

Betty was too shocked to notice Jughead’s clear shifting in his own seat. Her eyes widened, almost bugging out of her head. Betty recanted the story of Forsythe Jones to herself. He was considered a small town writer who came out of no where and took the literary world by storm. His book, Where it all Began, was considered one of the best literary accomplishments of the 21st century by Times Magazine, but he would not give an interview to anyone, let alone show his face. He self published the book, which meant he had no attachments to a publisher requiring him to do appearances or promotion and that he kept all the funds from the sale of his book. His book proliferated the literary scene by word of mouth after its first small printing. When it eventually expanded to e-readers, which starshot the writer and made it the best selling e-book of all time and was still currently number one on the bestseller’s list. Betty was stunned, as was everyone else in the room. 

“Holy crap.” Veronica said. Toni and Ethel also appeared to be in shock. Reggie looked confused as he clearly had never heard that name, let alone read any books since high school. Archie was too busy eating chips and staring at Veronica to care. “And you’re giving Betty an exclusive interview? That’s amazing! I work for the Times as well, under Betty. Betty, you never told me about this! This is huge.” Veronica said looking to Betty.

Betty was still in shock and couldn’t speak.

“I uhhh….”

“She and I just started the process. It’s still new.” Jughead interrupted, smiling at Betty. The innuendo wasn’t lost on her.

Toni piped up “A successful writer and wildly attractive. Do you have a girlfriend Jones?” Betty couldn’t explain why she wanted to claw her twinkling eyes out.

“No, I don’t.” He said in a matter of fact way. Betty could see the eyes of every woman at the table light up and Toni’s eyebrows bounced as she lifted her hand up to twirl her hair in her hand. Betty excused herself to get another cosmopolitan.

 

 

Dinner was a filet mignon with brussel sprouts and a mushroom risotto, served by Veronica’s chef hired by her father, which she was keen to mention multiple times. Archie was laying it on thick with Veronica and she seemed to reciprocate. Betty dropped her phone in the middle of dinner and when she went to pick it up, she noticed Archie and Veronica playing footsie under the table. Veronica’s heel was rubbing up the inside of Archie’s leg, which made Betty sure that she would be going home alone tonight or with both Archie and Veronica. Reggie was off trying to get Toni cornered and was failing miserably, as all Toni was interested in seemed to be Jughead.

Jughead ignored her advances through most of dinner or played it off as nothing. Toni mentioned she was a tattoo artist and Jughead said he was looking for someone good in the area, noting the last tattoo he got was a bad experience. This prompted Toni to take the opportunity to give Jughead her phone number, which he took gladly, prompting Betty to excuse herself to go grab another cocktail and then went to the living room get away from everyone for a few minutes.. 

Betty at that point was almost completely drunk. She wasn’t sure why the flirting was affecting her so much. Jughead gave happy ending massages for a living. Well, actually he did it as a side job. His main gig was apparently being one of the most prominent writers of the modern age. 

Why was she doing this to herself?

Betty took another swig of her cocktail and put her head in her hands, it was spinning both because of Jughead, and the amount of alcohol she’d had. She lifted her head and looked up at the sound of combat boots on the sleek marble floor.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jughead moved to sit with her on the couch, his eyes full of concern.

“Super” she tried to act completely nonplussed, but Jughead clearly saw through the act.

“You don’t look super. Is that cocktail number 4 Betts?” He said teasingly.

“Who’s counting?” She slurred, taking another swig of her drink. 

He chuckled and looked at her endearingly.

“You seem to be having a good time. Everyone seems to really like you. Toni especially” Betty said. Her voice was unimpressed.

“I’m aware of how women respond to me Betty, but I can assure you I’m not interested in them.” His expression was completely pure and earnest but Betty couldn’t help but think back to his underworld side-job.

“Well, thats why you make the big bucks, Forsythe.”

He winced at the use of his full name and the insinuation. “I know you probably have a lot of questions for me. I’m sorry you had to find about who I really am at a party in front of your friends. I was just trying to protect you. I didn’t think you’d want everyone to know why you knew me, and that was the best story I had on short notice. I’m sorry Betty.”

She drunkenly lifted her finger and put it on her nose. He chuckled again at her motions. 

“It’s okay Juggie, you don’t owe me anything.” She closed her eyes and sighed.

“I want to tell you things about me Betty. And I do have an explanation for everything, but I would like to have that discussion when you can remember what I’m saying.” He smiled and put his arm around her. An act that would normally make her flinch, but his touch felt comfortable and right in that moment.

“I’m going to remember everything so don’t even worry bout it” She slurred, closing her eyes and tapping her finger on the side of her forehead. Jughead laughed again. She smiled at him through heavy eyelids.

“You roommate and Veronica seem to be hitting it off well. I think they may have gone into her room” Jughead pointed at the hallway.

Betty scoffed. “Yea I called that one. Archie would sleep with anything that moves.”

“Haha yea, he seems like the type.” Jughead said comfortably.

There was a moment of silence and Betty looked up at him seriously. “You’re not?”

He sighed and lowered his voice, grabbing both of her hands in his and staring at her intently. “Betty, just because I’ve been doing sensual massage for a while, doesn’t mean that I would sleep with anything that moves. The acts are mostly one sided. I haven’t gotten any pleasure from doing it.”

“You seemed to enjoy yourself during my massage.” Her face flushed at her admission.

His eyes darkened as he looked at her lips and then back to her eyes. His intense gaze from earlier returning.

“Well thats not usually the case Betty.” Betty felt her core tingle under his gaze.

“I think Toni wants to jump your bones.” She blurted out, trying to stop this freight train that is Jughead Jones from affecting her any further.

“I think you might be right” he lowered his voice and whispered “I’m not interested in Toni.” 

He let go of her hands, placed his left hand on her thigh and slid his other hand to her face and touched his fingertips to her jaw, sliding back to cradle her neck, his thumb pressed into her jaw. The move sent shocks through her body. 

She noticed how soft and inviting his lips looked as he began to inch closer and closer to her face. The smell of mint, leather and tobacco invading her senses as he moved closer. She felt her stomach lurch. It was almost too late when she noticed it wasn’t butterflies because of a kiss that was about to happen, and instead was because…

 

She lowered her head and emptied the contents of her stomach on Veronica lodge’s living room floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I just added the Jughead asexual tag. But he's not really asexual anymore ;)


	6. Chapter 6

 

She woke up in a haze, her head pounding, her stomach in knots, her eyes sensitive to the small amount of light peaking behind the the large blackout curtains next to the bed. 

_Wait, I don’t have any blackout curtains._

She instantly jumped out from under the covers and sat up in the bed, taking in the surroundings of the room. It was a very large room with sophisticated art work hanging from every wall which had ornate mouldings on each surface. The bed was a black silk sheet that felt soft along her skin. Her skin? She then noticed that she was wearing only a T shirt with an S on it and her pink lace thong panties.

She quickly became horrified. The last thing she remembered was throwing up on the floor in Veronica’s apartment. Her mind started racing which caused her headache to rage harder.

_God damnit Betty, barfing on the floor?_

She laid back on the bed and grabbed a pillow and placed it over her head and groaned loudly into it. It was then that she heard the sound of shoes on the black marble floor.

“Good Morning, Betty. How are you feeling?” He sauntered into the bedroom in a white tank top, sweatpants and sneakers, clearly just returning from some sort of exercise as he had beads of sweat that covered his body. She looked down at his neck and shoulders and all she could focus on was the spread of beauty marks that littered his smooth, tanned, muscular skin. She wondered what it would feel like to have her mouth on it.

“Betty?”

She groaned loudly, snapping out of her daydream. “Fuck Jughead I’m so sorry about last night”

He smiled.  “Is this a normal occurrence for you? This level of drunk and hungover? I noticed you didn’t eat much at dinner.” His tone was more playful than judgemental.

Betty ignored his statements, not wanting to give the real reason she was drinking like a sailor away. “Jughead, what am I doing here?”

He sighed loudly, drinking water out of a water bottle in his hand and breathing loudly before continuing. The sound of his breath making Betty a little light-headed.

“Last night you threw up on Veronica’s floor. You threw up on quite a bit on your dress. Veronica was busy with Archie and Toni and Ethel were worried about you, so I took you up to my apartment and you threw up some more here. I had to undress you and put you in my clothes. I tried to call Veronica to have her do it but she wouldn’t pick up. I thought about calling you an uber but I was afraid you’d barf in their car too, so I left you here to sleep.”

“Did you sleep here with me?” She asked, her voice full of hope. 

“No Betty, I slept on the couch. Nothing happened between us last night” he gave no indication of disappointment in his voice.

_Oh. “_ Why didn’t you sleep with me?” She wanted him to want to sleep with her. She never wanted anyone to want to sleep with her more in her life. 

“When I asked you if it was okay you told me you didn’t want that.” He sounded defeated when he said that. 

_Oh._

“Umm well, thank you so much for taking care of me, Juggie.”

“Anytime Betts.” He nodded, continuing to sip from his water bottle and beggining to dig through his dresser drawers looking for clothes. 

“No really, Jug, you didn’t have to do this.” She said as he continued to ignore her and search for clothes. She figured he must’ve been extremely turned off by her barf. She would be. “Would you um, mind if I took a shower?”

“Of course not Betty. Its off to your right. I’m also going to shower but I’ll take the guest shower.” Betty briefly imagined what it would be like to take a shower with him and got up and turned around, hiding her crimson cheeks. 

“By the way, I got ahold of Veronica this morning. She brought by some clothes of hers for you to wear, you know, so you didn’t have to go home in the clothes from last night.” He held out a bag to her with the clothes inside.

Betty smiled and grabbed them as she continued to the shower. He showed her where the soap and towels were and left her to it. She was surprised to find some especially luxurious soap complements of L’Occitane that smelled lovely. She took a long shower and spent extra time as it was helping her hangover significantly. After she was feeling much better, she got out and grabbed one of the plush towels and began to look through the clothes Veronica lodge chosen for her. In the bag there was a pink very very mini skirt along with a deep vneck white top. The nude colored lacy bra that she left was exactly her size, a 32C, which she wasn’t sure how Veronica managed seeing as Veronica was a little less endowed than she was. She also found a pair of matching lacy underwear. 

She put her wet, blonde hair in a tight bun and put her outfit on. She felt sexy in the underwear and thought the outfit didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. Her cleavage was very visible and the skirt showed so much of her long tan as possible before crossing over into the trashy zone. As much as this outfit was totally out of her comfort zone, and she mentally reminded herself to thank Veronica for leaving this for her. When she came out of the bathroom, she found Jughead also fully showered and sitting with his computer, typing away and fully focused.

“Hey” she said, his gaze immediately darting to her and looking at her body.

“Hey you. How was the shower?” His eyes didn’t leave her long tan legs as he put his computer down and licked his lips. 

“It was good, thanks. How was yours?” She asked.

“It went well.”

There was an awkward pause as Betty twiddled with her thumbs before blurting out. “Jughead, I never got to say thank you for the other day. It was my first, well you know. It’s important. I appreciate you doing that for me.”

“Betty about that, I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to-”

“You didn’t. You never do. It was good with the mood, you know after everything. It would have been more uncomfortable for me if you weren’t, you know. God I don’t know how to say this.”

“Try Betty.” He smiled reassuringly.

“I just, I liked that you were also excited. This is the second time my bodily fluids have ruined our time together. That sounds so disgusting.” She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

“I was more a fan of the first time than the second, I will say that much” he let out a small laugh that lightened the mood. Betty chuckled a bit and continued.

“Jughead, why do you do this? I mean, I don’t know how to say this without being so bold but, why are you giving women happy ending massages?”

He motioned for her to come sit down next to him on the couch. Betty looked at him earnestly and grabbed his hand, sensing that he was going to tell her something important. 

“When I was younger, all of the other guys seemed to be interested in women, sexually. They were always talking about scoring or mischievously sharing ways to get porn. I knew I liked women, but I was’t sexually interested in them, it was more of a romantic connection I was looking for and I wasn’t sure why exactly. I thought there was something wrong with me. I never masturbated. I went to college and had a few girlfriends but never felt very comfortable, umm, making love to them and they all ended up dumping me.” He said looking down at her hands, rubbing his thumb over hers.

“After that I felt bad about not being able to satisfy my previous girlfriends sexually. I tried to figure out ways that I could have a sexual relationship with women without experiencing anything on my end. It’s not that I was disgusted or anything like that I just wasn’t interested in my own pleasure. I wanted to make women happy. Then I discovered the lure of the massage. It seems its a fantasy for a lot of women and something that’s not really readily available. An orgasm on demand is commonplace for men, but not for women. So I started advertising it, meeting women up at various places prior to doing this, and then learning women body cues in order to make them come. The first couple of times it was difficult, and I lost a lot of money and customers based on the false promise. But since then I’ve learned a lot about women’s bodies, but I never was excited about any of them. Not until I met you.”

“What do you mean until you met me Jughead?” Betty whispered.

“I don’t know how to explain it. You’re so beautiful. No one has ever turned me on like you did when I was doing that to you. I have never gotten hard from massaging a woman. And I have done it to many many women.” The thought of Jughead sharing that moment he shared with her with other women made her stomach drop. She felt possessive about him and she had no idea why.

She thought hard about his statement, and decided she had to ask the obvious question. “How do you know it wasn’t just a one time thing Juggie?”

“I don’t.” She nodded at his honesty. She figured that there was only one way to find out if it was a one time thing or not.

“Juggie, do you want to try again?”

“You mean, do I want to massage you again?”

“Yes” she breathed out in almost a moan. 

“Yes.”

 

 

Jughead instructed her to remove all of her clothing and putting on a terrycloth robe before coming into living room, just as he had two days ago. Instead Betty looked at herself in the mirror and decided she would play this by her rules. She was much more confident this time around.

Betty came into the living room where Jughead had again set up his massage table and blankets, wearing the robe.

“Hi” she said sweetly.

“Hey” he smiled, “I’ll just head out to get my oils and you can get comfortable.”

Before Jughead turned and left, Betty took off the robe and dropped it to the floor, standing in her nude lacy bra and panties. She looked Jughead confidently in the eyes.

“There’s no need for you to leave just yet.”

His eyes went dark again as he looked her up and down. His features shifted to confusion. 

“I want you to undress me.”

He walked up to her slowly and placed his hands around her neck. His fingers curled the back of her scalp and his right thumb reached up to her lip and pulled it down, his crystal blue eyes burning into hers as he looked between her lips and her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, Betty”

Just then, she took his thumb in her mouth and sucked on it, closing her eyes and moaning at the feel of a part of him finally in her mouth. The act caused him to lose all control and he swiftly brought her mouth to his in a bruising kiss, his tongue invading her mouth in a hot, rushed fury. His lips were demanding, firm and slow, expertly sucking and biting her lip through each kiss. She moaned into his mouth and brought her hands around his waist, breathing and moaning harshly through each languid movement of their tongues together. 

They separated and Jughead smiled, looking darkly into her eyes. "I've been wanting to do that since I met you."

She smiled and placed one final peck on his lips.

“Undress me, Juggie”

He stepped back and complied, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor, her breasts springing free and eliciting and groan from Jughead. He did the same with her lace panties, her arousal evident on the small patch of fabric that previously lined her center. He took a moment to slow down and admire her body, stepping back and taking her in. He was already strained in his pants, a sight that made Betty ecstatic, and even more aroused.

“God you’re gorgeous.” He said stepping away from her and around to the other side of the massage table. “But I’m not going to touch you yet. Lay down Betty, on your back” He said with a devious smile. His glare made her feel sexy and confident, and she was learning he made her do things that she normally would never do.

She complied, taking the covers off of the massage table and throwing them on the floor. She decided she didn’t need to hide under them. She laid on the table and her legs fell open as she placed one leg on either side of the table, allowing him to get a glimpse of her core. She didn’t take her eyes off him as desire radiated from them. 

He walked over to the bed and gave her a swift kiss, gripping her neck again but refraining from touching the rest of her body. He finished the kiss and took another step back to look at her, splayed out on his massage table, and her pussy glistening with moisture.

“It looks like I’m not going to need to try hard to get you to come Betty, judging by how wet you are.” After he said it he put his hand to her heat causing her to let out a loud moan. He inserted two fingers in her quickly and lapping up the juices before quickly removing it, she moaned again loudly at the loss of contact. 

He then placed his wet hand on her nipple, touching one then the other, using her juices as a massage oil spread on her breasts. Her nipples peaked as he used both hands to massage her breasts. She was moaning loudly and her hips began to life of the table. He moved his hands down her body to her stomach and grabbed her hips, pinning them down harshly. 

“Stay still baby. You’re going to fall off this table.”

“I can’t…I can’t help it Jug” she cried. 

“I’m going to try to make you come just by touching your breasts Betty.” Her eyes widened at the idea. She didn’t even know that was possible. 

“Also Betty, can I put my mouth on you?”

She almost fainted at his words. “Please.”

 

He lifted the top of the massage table and adjusted it into a chair, so she was seated in an upright position. He positioned himself between her lefts, grabbing her and placed a rough kiss on her mouth that was thorough and full of need. 

He moved to kiss her neck as he began to massage both of her breasts, alternating between massage and grabbing both nipples and squeezing and twisting them slightly as she panted. He continued the motion until her nipples began to peak and become hard. He the broke the kiss on her neck, which had left a bruise, and moved to her jaw. He began working his way down with his mouth, nipping and biting her collarbone as he landed between her breasts. He slowly moved back off her chest one last time to take in her body before bringing his mouth to her left nipple and taking it in his mouth. He began sucking and licking, finishing with a popping sound that caused her to moan loudly. He continued the torture and her hips began to writhe looking for pressure, but no longer making her in danger of falling off in the partly seated position. 

“Oh Jug” she moaned, completely breathless.

His right hand continued the tortuous motion on her other breast, pinching and pebbling her nipple over and over as he continued to suck and bite her left nipple. When her pants got louder, he moved his left hand to grab her hip harshly and proceeded to move it around her body to squeeze the underside of her ass, his fingers getting low enough to grab the flesh of her pussy from behind, not quite pushing inside her, but pulling her lips apart, which made her pants turn into multiple loud moans as she arched her back harshly, pushing her breast harder against his mouth and right hand. 

“Jug I’m gonna….I’m gonna come…..Fuck I’m so close.”

He moved his left hand from her backside back to her breast and shifted his mouth to her right breast. Switching the motion, he began massaging her left breast with his hand, pulling and pebbling her nipple, when he felt her whole body began to quake. She was so close. He moved his right hand to reach around her leg and put his fingers in her and curled them. The act causing her to immediately come, her pussy clamping hard on his fingers as he groaned in satisfaction, continuing to suck her nipple as she rode out her orgasm. 

“Fuck Jug. Holy Fuck. Oh My God” she saw white again and her whole body twitched violently as she came down from her high, amazed at how her body responded to him.

“Mmm, God you’re so sexy” he said, putting his fingers in his mouth to taste her briefly before moving to kiss her slowly. She could taste her arousal on his tongue. The kiss was deep and full of need. She could tell how much he wanted her.

“I had no idea that could happen. You never even touched my…you know…except at the end.” she couldn’t believe she was embarrassed to speak to this man after what he just did to her.

“I could tell how sensitive you were.” He smiled and kissed her again. “Also baby, I’m so hard.” He chuckled lightly. She looked down and saw his considerable length strained against his pants. 

“Do you umm, do you want to do something about that Juggie?” She asked coyly and full of excitement. 

An excitement that quickly faded as Jughead instantly retreated into a panic, stepping away from her and stopping all motions. “I’ve um, I’ve never done anything like that before Betty.”

The question suddenly dawned on her, and she didn’t know why she didn’t put two and two together earlier.

“Are you a virgin?” She asked softly. 

 

“Yes.”

 


	7. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I've been pretty busy the past weeks with time off. I appreciate everyone's comments and the overall positive response to this story. I'm going to try to get another chapter out before the weekend.

“Hey” Archie looked up from his phone to the doorway where Betty was coming in with a bag of clothes and her purse. His eyebrows bounced as Betty avoided all eye contact. She could look at the floor for hours with Archie’s eyes on her in a knowing stare. She now understood why it was called a walk of shame.

“Hi Arch” she said, placing her things down via bending her knees. Her skirt was too short for a full bend. She would have to remember to ask Veronica what was up with this outfit choice. As much as it helped her earlier with Jughead, it was not doing her any favors now.

“Nice outfit. Did Jughead buy that for you?” Archie held back laughter as he continued on his phone. 

Betty groaned “No. I don’t want to talk about it Arch.” She forcibly kicked off her shoes and sent one flying against the wall, the sound causing Archie to jump.

“Fine we don’t have to talk about last night” He stopped fiddling with his phone and placed it beside him on the couch. He looked over at her struggling to put her things on the coat rack. “But, I do just want to say I am happy you are finally taking my advice.”

“What do you mean?” Betty pulled down her skirt uncomfortably. Thankfully, Archie wasn’t eyeing her the way he had with the sundress. If he was, she probably would have just run off from this line uncomfortable conversation altogether. 

“You finally had a one night stand. Mind you it was with someone you were interviewing from work. Not the best move professionally but totally out of character for you. I’m proud of you.” Archie smiled and got up to get a bottle of water from the fridge. 

Betty put her palm to her temple and shook her head. “Ugh I did not have a one night stand, Arch. He was just giving me a place to crash so I wouldn’t ruin Veronica’s apartment more with an audience.” Betty paused at Archie’s look of confusion and winced, knowing she’d have to explain herself. “I kind of threw up on her living room floor.”

He slammed the door to the kitchen fridge and his eyes widened. “Woah, what? Are you okay?”

She groaned. “I got way too drunk, Arch.” She shook her head at herself and then remembered that she now had the perfect opportunity to change the subject. Her face broke out into a devious smile. “But you wouldn’t know since you ran off with a certain Raven haired princess.” Betty said knowingly.

Archie smiled to himself and looked at the floor. “We’re going out for dinner tonight.”

“Good. I hoped you weren’t going to rip and dip, Arch. She works with me. I’d never hear the end of it.” Betty got up from the couch and began making her way to the bathroom. “I’m going to shower Arch. I’ll see you…”

“Not so fast” Archie interrupted. “Do you and Jughead want to join me and Veronica? You know like a double date or something?”

“I see right through you Arch.” Betty knew that he was just trying to get info on her relationship status with Jughead. He was nosy. “No. No definitely not.” Betty shook her head, hoping he would just stop there. She did not want to explain herself further.

“Why not? He seemed to like you. He took care of you last night.” Archie reasoned.

“Did you see how every girl was looking at him in there? He has his pick of the litter. I don’t know if I can handle how women react to him.” Betty looked uncomfortably at Archie, self doubt and concern clearly plastered on her face.

“Betty, I don’t think he has eyes for anyone but you.” He smiled at her knowingly

“It’s just,” Betty pondered for a second, trying to figure out the right words for her hesitation, "it’s too complicated.” And with that, Betty decided this conversation was over. 

Betty continued to the shower, and Archie didn’t push any further.

 

 

To Betty’s surprise the week flew by, but not without difficulty. Archie and Veronica went on their date. Veronica was kind enough to invite Betty along, but she didn’t want to be a third wheel. Archie seemed grateful that Betty declined, and she woke up the next morning to an absent Archie, so she guessed the date went pretty well. After Betty left Jughead’s on Wednesday morning, he had contacted her multiple times via text, finally giving up by Saturday. She briefly looked at her phone screen that listed all of the text messages that he had sent, and she had subsequently ignored.

 

_How are you feeling?_ 4:02pm Wednesday

 

_I hope I didn’t wake you up earlier._ 7:29pm Wednesday

 

_What are your plans today? I want to check out this burger place in Tribeca. Want to join?_ 11:43am Thursday

 

_I’m going to head over. Speak now or forever hold your peace, Betts._ 5:37pm Thursday

 

_Are you alive?_ 9:08am Friday

 

_Ok. Well let me know if you want to do that article. I’d be up for it._ 10:06am Saturday

 

She had forgotten that he said he’d do the article, although she didn’t believe that he had really meant it when he told everyone at the dinner party that thats why he knew her. She thought he only said it to assuage people at a dinner party from asking any further questions about the real reason they knew each other, she was surprised he was offering it up for real. This piqued Betty’s interest. But she remembered what a jerk she was being to Jughead for just trying to talk to her. She just ignored him, and continued to ignore him. She didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t face it. She wouldn’t ask him for an article after the way that she had treated him.

In the morning on Wednesday, after he had opened his heart to her by telling her the story of how and why he was doing what he did for a living (sort of, he certainly didn’t need the cash anymore) and given her an orgasm by not even touching her down there. Then after that, told her that he was a virgin, she decided she just couldn’t handle how intense the whole thing was. He was the sweetest man, but boy did he have baggage. Baggage that she couldn’t even begin to deal with. For one, he clearly had some multiple personality thing going on. Best selling, self made, novelist of the century by day and kinky massage giver by night (or by day too, in her case) who was asexual but that may be changing since he met her. She can barely get her make-up on in the morning. She didn’t have time to deal with the ramifications of all that. 

She recalled her relationship with Trev where, sure they had great sex in the beginning. Then it got less and less frequent. Then she moved to New York and he found someone else to sleep with. What would happen if she dated Jughead? Would they have great sex for a couple of months and then he would end up going back to being asexual and that would be that. They’d have to break up.

She briefly recanted the best case scenario for this relationship: She gives into Jughead’s request for dates. Maybe they date. Sex slows down after the first couple of months since it always does. In the meantime they move in together because thats what happens after a bit. Maybe he has an office where he keeps his happy ending massage items (because she could never ask him to give that up for her) and works with clients while she has a separate office where they both have their computers for writing. And maybe even though he is no longer interested in physical contact on his end, she asks him for an orgasm time and time again. Then she becomes resentful at him because the lines of their relationship are blurred; what is the difference between her and every other women who comes in for a “massage” now that he is no longer intimate with her? He probably says he loves her and it shouldn’t matter. Maybe he gives her the speech about how their relationship doesn’t need to look like what society tells people that its supposed to look like. She stays but her resentment grows. And then finally, they break up. She moves back home and she is right back where she started.

 

She didn’t know if she could survive another breakup. 

 

_Yes, too much baggage._ She thought. She still felt bad for ignoring him, but believed it was for the best.

 

 

Coming back to work on Monday was tougher than she thought it would be. Scratch that, infinitely tougher than she thought it would be, considering the fact that she never wanted to take the break to begin with. She woke up at 4:30 am and briefly considered hitting the snooze button on her alarm. She didn’t even go for a run, just downed 2 cups of coffee like they were shots of espresso. She pulled herself together and got to work at 5:30am, dawning her favorite sleek JCrew business dress and a white flowy cardigan and leaving before Archie woke up. 

It felt nice to be back in her office. To her surprise, her plants were not in their usual slightly wilted state from her haphazard attempt at keeping them watered (she killed many, many plants in that office), but they were a vibrant and happy, their leaves without a sign of wilt and her orchid clearly growing a bud on its stem. 

_Weird_ , she thought.

She was smacked back to reality when she unlocked her computer and refreshed her inbox. A grand total of 823 unread messages. She got through about 100 of them in the first hour back, and at about 7:00am people started trickling into the office. It was around that time she noticed a meeting notice that included both Veronica and her boss Steve.

 

Monday 9am: Discuss Forsythe Jones’s interview and story timeline.

 

_Fuck. Veronica must have told Steve about how Jughead said he was doing an interview with her for the Times. Shit shit shit!_

Betty barged her desk chair back, popped up out of her chair and stormed out of her office in search of Veronica’s cubicle. She stomped down the hallway, causing multiple heads to turn her way. 

“Veronica!” She said as she turned the corned to the cubicle that had Veronica Lodge’s nameplate plastered to the side wall. Veronica was not in her cube. 

“Betty, is everything alright?” Betty turned to find Steve staring at her, looking concerned with his brow furrowed and eyes slightly widened, and his hand clasped tightly around his coffee cup.

Betty tried to regain her composure. She straightened her the front of her blouse with both hands and smiled at Steve “Yes it’s fine. How are you Steve?”

“I’m well. It seems not even a week off can dampen your spunk. I must say, it wasn’t really a week off was it?” Steve said with a knowing smile plastered on his face. 

“No it was a week off. Believe me, I felt every second of it at the beginning. But it got more comfortable toward the end. Thanks for recommending it, Steve.” 

“Nonsense, take a week off whenever you like, especially if you return with exclusive interviews with seemingly unavailable writers.” He winked at her.

The double entendre of Steve’s word choice made Betty cringe slightly. 

“Yes, I saw that Veronica mentioned Jug— uhhh I mean, Forsythe Jones’s interest in providing an interview for us.” Betty said, twiddling her thumbs and swallowing heavily.

“She certainly did. Betty I had no idea you were going after that. If I would have known I would have never sent you on vacation.” So it was definitely the story that made him send her, she thought.

“Well, I actually met him at a coffee shop while I was off. I didn’t know who he was at the time. He umm, offered it up later.” She was a terrible liar, so it was good that she could muster up something that was mostly true, yet misleading. 

“Even better, it seems this was a greatly needed Vacation. I look forward to discussing this with you and Veronica when she gets in.” Steve said, beginning to walk toward his office.

“Steve!” Betty yelled, stopping Steve from getting any further away. “I was under the impression this would be my interview and piece. Do we really need Veronica involved?”

“Yes, I’d like her to be on this with you Betty. She needs to learn how to interview someone properly. Over the past week she has really done well. You should take a look at your story she edited when you get a chance. It’s wonderful.”

Betty’s eyes widened. “Oh uhhh….”

“Yea, here it is actually.” Steve reached across Betty and grabbed a stack of papers on Veronica’s desk. “I had Kevin help her with interviewing some of your contacts. It did come out a bit gossipy at first, you know since he mostly does Page 6, but it turned out quite nicely.” Betty took the article and nodded, opening the cover paper to read through the pages of the story. It appeared from her recollection of her work that Veronica had done a lot of editing.

Steve took a sip of his coffee and continued. “Anyway, I’d like her to get some interview experience with you Betty. I think it would be a good change from Kevin’s direction.”

Betty slammed the papers together and looked up at Steve. “Um, actually thats a good point Steve, shouldn’t we give this piece to someone who is more well versed in literature? I mean, surely someone who does book reviews regularly should be interviewing Mr. Jones. I’m mostly an investigative writer.” 

“Betty, this is an investigation. He is one of the most prominent writers of the past 100 years and no one knows a thing about him. This is your story. Don’t be nervous.” Steve smiled at Betty and walked off toward his desk. 

Once the coast was clear, Betty took her story that Veronica edited, rolled it up and hit herself with it on the head. The act caused the intern in the cube next to Veronica’s to give her a shocked look. Which she returned with beady eyes, causing him to immediately turn in his computer chair and go back to whatever he was doing with extreme intent. She laughed a bit internally and continued back to her desk. 

Her computer screen was still sitting on the opened meeting notice. She looked at her purse and fished out her cell phone, opening it and immediately navigating to the unanswered text messages that Jughead had sent her. She briefly contemplated responding to his messages. Maybe something along the lines of _“Sorry Jug I’ve been so busy! I would love to do the interview.”_ She sighed at how it sounded in her head. It sounded like she was only using him for an article. She didn’t want to hang out. She didn’t want to date. She just wanted her story. She cared about Jughead too much to be that person to him. 

No, she couldn’t possibly use him for an interview at this point. She had already used him too much. She had to tell Steve that Forsythe Jones would not be available for an interview. That he changed his mind.

 

 

“Thanks for coming today everyone. Betty, Veronica, I also invited Sam from our book department. Betty I know you mentioned concern over covering this piece although you are in our investigative department. Sam has agreed to help in a consulting capacity for this assignment.”

Betty piped up ready to stop the entire story from moving forward. “Well Steve actually I don’t think we can—“

“Hi Betty, its a pleasure to meet you. I have read so many of your stories. I’m a huge fan.” Sam’s bright hazel eyes were twinkling her way as he put out his right hand to shake across the  meeting room table to where Betty was sitting. He had brown hair and was fairly built. She guessed that he was about her age. He looked like his last name should be Hemsworth, but something about him rubbed Betty the wrong way. She stretched out her hand to his and shook it. As she retreated her hand, his fingers softly and deliberately brushed hers at the loss of contact. She smiled at him briefly before turning back to Steve to drop the bomb that Forsythe was no longer available for the interview.

“Thats nice, but Steve I really think—” 

“I’m Veronica Lodge.” Veronica lifted her hand to Sam and he shook it briefly, nodded at her, and sat back in his seat without any further acknowledgement.

Steve smiled and continued with the meeting. “Now where were we, yes Veronica, you mentioned to me this morning you had some development?”

“Um Steve if you don’t mind I just want to say—“ Betty was again interrupted.

“Yes” Veronica said, ignoring Betty. “Forsythe Jones has agreed to come in this afternoon to speak with myself and Betty.”

“What?!” Betty said. 

“What do you mean ‘what’ Betty?” Steve said, confused again at her reaction. 

“You were able to, umm get ahold of him Veronica? I didn’t know you had his number.” Betty wondered when Jughead gave Veronica his number the night of the dinner party. There were a lot of things that Betty didn’t remember from that night. But surely she would remember Jughead giving his phone number to another girl. 

“Yes, I have his number. It was no trouble Betty. He confirmed this morning for this afternoon.” Veronica’s face was unreadable. Not her usual bubbly demeanor. It made Betty shift uncomfortably in her seat.

“Is something wrong with that Betty?” Steve asked.

Betty stopped shifting and pulled herself together, trying to recover. “Oh I just, umm, that’s not a lot of time to prepare. Surely he can possibly rearrange his schedule for sometime next week?”

“He has some other engagements that are tying him up for the rest of the week” Veronica said, again, not flinching.

_Other engagements? Probably giving more massages._ Betty thought.

“Ah yes, well good job Veronica for getting in touch with him and scheduling this meeting so early today. And Betty good job for getting Forsythe to agree. Let me know if you all need anything else, I have to head to another meeting.” Steve got up and left the meeting room. As soon as Steve left, Sam visibly relaxed and smiled warmly at Betty.

“I bet Betty could get a man to agree to anything.” Sam said, his eyes continuing to twinkle her way as he winked and looked down at the meeting table.

Betty was uncomfortable at the insinuation but tried to keep it professional. “Uh not really. Uh Veronica lets meet in my office in 10 to start coming up with questions.” Betty said getting up. 

“Sure thing boss” Veronica said, and swiftly left the meeting room. Sam lingered behind and came around the table to speak to Betty. 

“Betty, do you um, do you want me to help out with anything related to the interview today? I’m a huge fan of Forsythe and yours. It would really be my pleasure.” He placed his hand on top of hers and looked at her earnestly.

Betty quickly removed her hand from under his and continued to tidy up her things. “Oh that’s alright Sam. I’ll um call you if I need anything.” She smiled her famous Cooper smile and nodded at him.

“Here, let me give you my personal cell phone number.” He grabbed her phone that was sitting idly on the table without her consent, typed in his number and handed it back to her “There you go.”

“Uh, ok thanks again Sam.” Betty laughed uncomfortably, trying to not be so awkward at his obvious advances and simultaneously trying to get away as quickly as possible.

“Please, call me if you need anything….Anything” He winked at her and left the room. 

 

 

Betty groaned and walked back into the her office to find Veronica sitting in the chairs that faced her desk, legs crossed, the sole of her black Louboutin tapping lightly on the side of Betty’s wooden desk.

“Hey Veronica I didn’t know that you’d be here so soon.” Betty walked into her office and came around the desk to sit in front of her computer. 

Veronica continued her stone faced expression, not giving anything away. “I came straight here after our meeting.”

“So how did you get Jughead’s number anyway? Did you see him in your building or something?” Betty fidgeted with her computer to unlock it and began moving around random pieces of paper on her desk.

 

Veronica reached in her bag to grab her phone and handed it to Betty. An image of the yelp article detailing the sensuous massage from Jughead was plastered on the screen of Veronica’s phone. 

“You wanted investigative reporting, right?” Veronica smiled.

 

It was the first smile that Veronica gave Betty that day. 

 


	8. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I am sorry for the hiatus. Thanks so much for the support from everyone reading this. Everyone's comments have been so nice. I really appreciate it.

Betty sat at her desk immobile, eyes widened, looking between the phone and Veronica’s eyes, trying to gauge what Veronica was telling her with this image.

 

Did Veronica know about her and Jughead’s genesis? Did Veronica get a massage? Had she known about her and Jughead the whole time they were at the dinner party? Betty’s mind was going a mile a minute. She couldn’t muster up any words and just continued to sit frozen in horror.

“Betty? Do you know what this means?” Veronica said pointing to the screen that was almost screaming all of Betty’s secrets through the yelp page. 

Betty was determined to get to the bottom of everything. “Hold on, let’s start at the beginning.” Betty shifted in her seat and sat up straight, trying to hide how horrified she was. “How did you get Jughead’s phone number?”

Veronica sighed. “I was trying to find a good spa to go for a mother daughter rejuvenation day and I came across this business on yelp. Off the bat, it wasn’t my thing. But then reading through the ad, the name Jughead piqued my interest since you just had a guy named Jughead at my house a few days earlier.”

“Right.” Betty nodded.

“I mean, how common is that name? I couldn’t get over the possibility that your Jughead, Forsythe Jones, and Jughead the masseuse could all be the same person. So anyway, I went ahead and filled out the request for services with fake information and used my mom’s cellphone number as a callback when I filled out the online form. Anyway, he called and left a message on my mom’s phone and it was Jughead! Betty, your Jughead!”

Betty sat silent, waiting for Veronica to continue. Not giving anything away.

“Anyway so I just used the number and called him straight away this morning from my phone. I told him you gave me his number and he bought it.”

“So you umm, did you get a massage from him? Is that why you’ve been so off this morning?” Betty wondered.

“Of course not. Girl, I’ve been off cause I didn’t know how to tell you your guy is kind of a creep. I mean shit B, giving women happy ending massages? Thats just..god. How could he lead you on like that?”

“Yea, sorry I’m still processing all of this.”

“We have to expose him B. Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote? I thought he was Breakfast at Tiffany’s but he is strictly In Cold Blood.”

“V, the only reason I know Jughead is because…I umm…fuck…I went to go get a massage from Jughead last Monday. Right after Steve told me that I needed to take a week off.” Betty’s eyes were looking down at the desk. She was avoiding eye contact.

Veronica sat silent for a few seconds, looking between her phone that was still placed on Betty’s desk and back at Betty.

“Holy Cow. This just got SUPER interesting! I don’t even know what to say. So you didn’t meet him in a coffee shop to do the article like he said?”

“No, although we did meet first in person at a coffee shop. I met him through getting the massage. I did it and it was great and we met up at your dinner party and I developed feelings for him. He only said that he was going to give me an interview to protect me. He didn’t want to embarrass me by telling everyone the real reason we had met. Anyway, after spending the night at his place after your party, I ghosted on him. He keeps texting me to hang out and I’ve been ignoring him.” 

It was Veronica’s turn to sit silent again. She was clearly processing this information.

“I just don’t think it’s going to work out V. I mean, he’s doing these crazy massages on the side. I can’t date that. What am I supposed to do with that? So I don’t know. I think it’s wrong to use him for an interview.” Betty shook her head and finally mustered up the strength to look Veronica in the eye.

Veronica smiled and shrugged. “Look major props girl for treating life like a man would. Where else can women go to get on demand orgasms? Seriously, I am almost too proud of you to function. And Jughead is a total babe. I mean, I’m not saying that I would have too, but damn. Anyway, we don’t have to expose this if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks for being so understanding. I really don’t want to V. I barely even want to talk to him today.” She shook her head and winced.

Veronica’s expression full of empathy. “That’s fine. I understand. But B, you know how I mentioned that he called my mom back and left a voicemail and that’s how I knew it was him?”

“Yea”

“He apologized and said that he wasn’t doing massages any more” Veronica said. A smile broke out on her face.

“Oh.” Betty was surprised at this admission. Speechless almost.

“And you said as of less than a week ago he was? That he gave you one?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Sounds like he met someone.”

 

 

 

Betty still hadn’t wrapped her head fully around the idea that Jughead would be coming into her office any second. Also that Veronica now knew about her creepy massage moment and she was pretty cool with the whole thing. And on top of that she was pretty sure that her position on Jughead was changing. She couldn’t believe that he was taking a break from his massage business. She wanted to get to know him. She knew she needed to apologize for the way she treated him. It was wrong of her to assume things about him. She felt awful, and had a difficult time coming up with interview questions with Veronica for the rest of the morning.  

She could feel it when he came in the office. The air had visibly thickened. The faint smell of smell of tobacco and leather filled her senses, with the faintest smell of bergamot and moss that she could only identify as cologne she hadn’t noticed him wearing before. The voice of the receptionist filled the room, but she couldn’t make out the words. It was as if she was moving in slow motion as she turned toward the door to the meeting room to see Jughead standing there. His bright blue eyes were the first thing she noticed, piercing into her soul. His strong chin was tilted down and his jet black hair fell into a curve in front of his face, each beauty mark that littered his face and neck calling at her to kiss it. He was dressed a bit nicer than normal, he wore a crisp white button down with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up, showing his tan muscular forearms and hands that made her melt at the sight. He wore slacks and light brown leather shoes. His lips were in a slight pout and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have his mouth all over her. She felt her palms begin to sweat and her body tingle. 

“Hey Jughead, great to see you again!” Betty tried to hide how flustered she was at the sight of him behind her signature Cooper smile. She slyly wiped her hand on her skirt prior to walking over to him and reaching her hand out to shake. 

He took a second to break eye contact with her and look down at her hand, which was awkwardly held out in front of him. His eyes came back up hers and smiled, almost in a wince. 

“Nice to see you again too Betty” he said, leaving her hanging and turning to Veronica who was sitting in the room. “Veronica, it’s nice to see you as well.”

Betty put her hand down and then uncomfortably rubbed the back of her neck. She knew that this was going to be awkward, but she wasn’t expecting it to be this bad. 

“Likewise Forsythe Jones.” Veronica piped up, looking between Betty and Jughead and popping her eyebrows at the tension evident in their exchange. “Please, take a seat.”

He smiled at Veronica and complied with her offer, taking the seat directly across from where Betty had previously been sitting. Betty was left awkwardly standing there. 

The receptionist took a step toward Jughead and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. “It was great to meet you Mr. Jones. Please feel free to stop by on your way out.”

She batted her eyelashes at him, and drew her hand lightly from his shoulder to his neck as she turned around and left. Betty was fairly certain her whole face had turned green at the sight. She sighed heavily walked around the table and awkwardly took her seat across from Jughead, looking down at the floor the entire time. Jughead’s eyes looked her body up and down as she moved. She could feel his eyes almost searing into her body. 

Veronica piped up. “So I am going to run to get the recorder quickly and let Sam know you’re here and then we can get started.” She made a move for the door. 

Betty panicked. She didn’t want to be left alone with Jughead. Not yet anyway. “Oh Veronica, I can go grab him.” She faked a smile at Veronica, still feeling Jughead’s eyes on her. 

“Nonsense Betty stay here with Jughead.” Veronica gave Betty a knowing looked and winked before leaving the office. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments as Betty busied herself by pretending write down notes on her pad of paper. 

“Who’s Sam?” Jughead finally said.

Betty looked up from her papers to find his blue eyes still searing into her. She was still flustered at the sight of Jughead. “Sam is the from our literature department. My editor thought it would be good to have him as he is exceptionally well versed on your book from a literary standpoint. We think he will provide a great perspective for the interview.” She was surprised at how professionally she came off. 

Jughead nodded and looked down at the table, not saying anything. Betty took the cue and went back to jotting down a couple of notes on her pad. They sat in silence for a few more moments, which quickly became unbearable to Betty. She figured now was a good time to apologize and explain why she hadn’t responded to Jughead. 

She put down her pen and sighed, looking up at Jughead. “So Jughead, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for…”

“Don’t worry about it.” He interrupted. “No need for the let down. We don’t need to go into it. I get it.”

Betty frowned at him. “The let down? What do you mean?” 

“You don’t have to say anything about us. I know your head is telling you that you aren’t interested in me.” Jughead said nonchalantly. 

Betty was confused and a tad upset at his condescending statement. “I’m sorry Jughead, my head is telling me that?”

“Yes.” He said. His eyes drifted from hers to her neck and chest and back up to her eyes. “Your body is saying something else entirely.”

Betty was shocked at the insinuation. “What do you mean, Jughead?”

His head tilted slightly, eyes not leaving hers. “Your whole demeanor changed when I walked in the room.” He explained. He uncrossed his arms and leaned in, placing his hands on the table. “The second you noticed me your breathing got heavier. Your cheeks and neck flushed. You lips pouted slightly. And your thighs pressed together tightly under the table. I know what arousal looks like, Elizabeth Cooper.”

Betty looked down at her hands and chuckled uncomfortably. “How do you know that’s not nerves? I was nervous to see you today Jughead, after I umm, well blew you off I guess.” 

Jughead didn’t break his gaze on her. His face gave nothing away. “Because I’ve seen you when you were nervous. Right when we met. Twidling of your thumbs. Biting of your lip. Crossing and uncrossing of your legs.” He said, he shifted in his chair and his eyes darkened the way they did when she was on his massage table. “And I’ve also seen you when you come.”

Her eyes went wide and her mouth went dry. Jughead moved his darkened gaze from her eyes down to her lips. 

He smiled slightly at her before licking his lips. “The things you’re doing now, those are things you do when you come.”

She could feel her body tingling under his gaze and her heart rate quicken further. Her eyes traveled down to the beauty marks that littered his face and neck, his olive skin dipping out of sight into his crisp white shirt. She watched his Adam’s apple bounce as he swallowed heavily. He was so attractive it hurt. She had never wanted to kiss someone so badly as she did in that moment. It was as if he was the conductor and could make her whole body sing. Betty needed to gain control over the situation. This was her work. She couldn’t let someone come into her job and get her all hot and bothered.

“Speak for yourself.” She leaned back in her own chair and crossed her arms. “Your eyes have barely left me since you came into the room. And you’re staring at my lips right now and licking yours.”

His eyes moved back to hers. He bounced his eyebrows and playfully smiled at her. “And?”

She felt his intensity break and instantly relaxed. But she couldn’t help notice her body singing more at his beautiful smile.  She couldn’t help but smile back at him. “You clearly want me.”

He shrugged. “Maybe. But I think you want me more.” He challenged playfully.

Betty shifted in her seat, altering her posture so her body weight on the chair applied a slight pressure to an area that was tingling desperately right now under his gaze. 

Before she could say anything else Veronica and Sam came into the room. Sam’s presence was overwhelming as he burst in almost yelling “Forsythe Jones, what an honor it is to meet you!” He reached out to shake Jughead’s hand, which Jughead barely lifted before Sam grabbed it and clenched in firmly, Sam’s knuckles whitening at the tight grip. “Thanks so much for coming here. We’re all such fans of your book, Where it All Began!”

“Thanks.” Jughead said as Sam bounced around the table, taking a seat next to Betty, his energy evident. Veronica took the seat next to Jughead and placed the recorder on the table. 

“So what made you want to do this interview after not being keen on doing any?” Sam said, placing his arm on the back of Betty’s chair, which Betty didn’t notice as her body was leaning forward. Jughead’s jaw clenched expression hardened at the act.

“Betty convinced me to do it. I couldn’t say no to her.” He said, his expression softening as he looked toward Betty causing her to become slightly more flustered. 

Sam moved his arm from the back of Betty’s chair to around her shoulder. An act that made her jump and look at Jughead uncomfortably. “I was just telling Betty earlier that she can get a man to agree to anything.” Sam smiled at her and winked. Betty felt slightly nauseated. She shrugged off Sam’s arm and looked at Jughead. His expression went back to what one would describe as a poker face, giving nothing away as he looked between Sam and Betty. 

“Uh ok let’s get started.” Veronica quickly interjected. Betty wasn’t sure it would be possible, but somehow tension in the room visibly thickened.

 

 

The tension lingered for most of the interview, which had gone on for a whopping 3 hours. They went through everything from his favorite writers, what motivated him to write the story, how he came up with the idea for the story and everything in between. Betty was fairly surprised to learn that he had absolutely no formal training outside of his high school education that prepared him to write, that was formally considered a masterpiece by many sources. He had obviously had a lot of experience writing, as he cited that he often spent all of his free time in high school writing, explaining that it was an escape for him as he was a loner. The fact that he hadn’t gone to some Ivy League university, or university at all for that matter, amazed her and added to how absolutely brilliant he was. Betty was in awe of him. 

While Jughead was more than willing to delve into his process, he was extremely reluctant to go into his personal life. Jughead clammed up on multiple questions from Veronica and Sam on his early life and home situation. 

“I’m not sure why you’re still asking me questions like that when I have made it clear I am not interested in answering them.” He said point blank when asked by Sam why he didn’t want to talk about his family. 

Betty stepped in to assuage the situation, as Jughead had gotten more and more heated at Sam through the interview. His face had visibly turned red when Sam had touched Betty’s lower back at some point in the interview. The act caused Betty to flinch violently, which resulted in Sam retreating comfortably back to his seat. 

“Knowing an author’s background sometimes gives readers more insight into why they wrote the book, where certain character’s were inspired. Your book in particular has themes of a deeply haunting family dynamic. I think Sam is just interested in where that is coming from.” Jughead sat for a few seconds fuming and Betty immediately realized the mistake she made by saying this. She had defended Sam to Jughead. 

Jughead looked between Sam and Betty, Jaw clenched. “This interview is over.” Jughead said. He got up and bolted out to leave the room.

Betty jumped out of her chair to follow him. “Jughead wait! I’m sorry I…we don’t have to talk about….” She ran after him, clasping her hand over his forearm in an attempt to stop him. The act made him turn around immediately, almost snarling at her.

“Betty, don’t.” He said forcefully. He had never looked at her like that. She had never seen him this angry. She dropped her hand from his arm, her eyes welling up with tears. 

“I’m so sorry Juggie, I didn’t mean to upset you” she said. A tear almost falling from her eye. 

He took another look at her and scoffed before continuing in the same direction, out the door and in his mind, out of Betty’s life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got angsty!!!! I'll try for a much quicker turnaround on the next chapter. Let me know your thoughts.


	9. Bughead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter in a day since I upset everyone with the last one.

Betty had briefly gone back to the conference room where Sam and Veronica looked stressed. Veronica’s head were in her hands and Sam was rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, a defeated look present on both of their faces. 

“I’m sorry Betty, but that guy is a snowflake. Are you okay?” Sam asked. Betty’s nostril’s flared and jaw tightened at Sam’s statement. She was enraged.

“Don’t talk about him like that. Veronica I’m going to be out the rest of the day. Let Steve know. Or don’t. I don’t care.” She said packing up her things. Veronica nodded, and began rubbing her temples with her fingertips.

“Where are you going Betty? Do you want me to go with you?” Sam asked, looking mildly hopeful. 

She ignored Sam and burst out the conference room without saying a word. She could hear the sound of Sam chasing after her, saying things that she wasn’t listening to. It was a blur, but she couldn’t focus on anything but Jughead. She needed to see Jughead. She needed to explain herself.

She made it to the colossal building in 20 minutes. She passed the door woman who recognized her and allowed her into the large revolving door. She ran to the foyer over to the elevator and pressed the button for PH. She hoped that he had gone straight home, but if he hadn’t she was prepared to wait on his doorstep. She got to the top floor, out of the elevator, and paused before knocking on the door. What was she doing? Was she being crazy by coming all the way over here and demanding that Jughead talk to her? She contemplated turning around and leaving for about a while, then decided she had to make sure he was alright. She hadn’t been a very good friend, or fuck buddy or client or whatever up until now, and she was determined to change that. 

 

She lifted her arm to knock on the door. Before her fist contacted the wood on the door, Jughead opened it.

“I get a notification when someone is coming to this floor and there are cameras outside. I’ve been watching you out here for 3 minutes." He explained. "I assume you want to talk?” 

Betty was speechless at his appearance, it looked as if he was in the middle of getting undressed, as his shirt was untucked and fully unbuttoned, allowing her to see the expanse of skin on his chest. She was reminded of how good he looked the other morning, sweaty and shirtless after he finished his run.

“Earth to Betty?” He quickly noticed where her eyes were looking, her bright green eyes raking over his chest and abs. “Sorry, you caught me while I was changing. Do you want me to button up my shirt?” He said seriously, not the lease bit amused. It snapped Betty out of it immediately. This was not a time to be oogling over his body. 

“Oh uh no, uhh, I’m sorry. Yes I want to talk.” Betty said nodding. She flushed, embarrassed that he had caught her staring at him. 

He moved from the door and extended his arm for her to walk in. She complied by walking in silence. Her head hung low, not sure of what to say. 

“What’s up Betty?” He said, moving to sit on the couch and motioned for her to sit next to him. 

“I want to talk about what happened with you today Jughead.” She said, not budging from her standing position. 

“I don’t.” He said curtly. “I think I did enough talking today. In fact I think I’ve done enough talking in general. I’ve talked for your interview. I’ve talked about why I was doing massages. I talked about being a virgin and my struggles with sex. I’ve talked to your friends that I didn’t know at a party I didn’t really want to be at about my life. I’m done talking. I want you to talk. So until you’re ready to talk, I don’t think its a good idea to see each other anymore.”

Betty was speechless at how forward and stern he was, not recalling another time where he had been that way with her. All in all, he was right. He had opened his heart to her. He had given her an exclusive interview that he wasn’t willing to give anyone else. He clearly had issues with being open and he had gone out of his way to be open with her. It was her turn to be open with him. She owed that to him.

She sighed. “Okay Jughead. What do you want to know?”

“Well let’s start with why you keep running out on me? You ran out that morning after I thought that we had a really nice time and then ghosted on me. And then today it was like you were letting me down softly to be with that Sam guy.”

Betty shook her head. “I am so not interested in Sam.” She said firmly. 

“Well he is interested in you. That part is for sure. Dude is laying it on thick. I just spent three hours watching that guy try to touch you every 5 minutes” Jughead scoffed. 

“Ugh, God I know. I need to have a talk with him” Betty buried her head in her hands and sighed. Shaking her head at the situation before her.

Jughead nodded. “Are you and him…I mean have you? Are you? That guy looks like his last name is Hemsworth.”

“No!” Betty said immediately. “Absolutely not. I just met him today and he’s been all over me. It’s so unprofessional and I’m not sure what to do about it yet.”

“So you aren’t attracted to him or anything?” Jughead asked seriously.

“No. That guy is awful. Are you kidding?” She asked.

Jughead was relieved. “That’s good. I guess I was jealous over nothing.”

She chuckled at his honesty. “You look hot when you’re jealous.” She said. It was forward even for her. But she couldn’t help it when she was looking at his chest an abs, thinking about him being shirtless. About being more than shirtless…

Jughead chuckled and stayed quiet. The sound knocking Betty out of her daydream about his post run sweaty body. Jughead grabbed her hand hand and his crystal eyes pierced into hers, a look of insecurity spread on his face.

“I’m sorry Betty but I just need something here. I mean, I really like you. You’re the first and only girl that I’ve ever wanted. I want that to be clear to you.” Jughead said seriously, she could sense how hesitant he was. 

“Jughead, I know I have been a total asshole to you and I don’t deserve your time. It’s not an excuse, but I guess I just have a very difficult time expressing my feelings.” She said, looking down at the floor, not able to make eye contact with him. “There is a reason I hadn’t taken a vacation for 4 years and was forced on one. There’s a reason I am so focused on work to the point where I have no personal life. I don’t like to have feelings.”

Jughead opened his mouth to say something and Betty stopped him before he could.

“I was cheated on.” She said point blank. “I gave my heart to someone I thought I was going to marry and they cheated on me. His name was Trev. We dated in college. And when I found out I was devastated. Completely and utterly devastated. It was years ago but the anxiety about dating still follows me around, which is why I haven’t dated anyone in 5 years. I’m so scared that I’m going to find another guy and he will be perfect and he’ll just leave me for someone better. Or worse string me along while he does someone else behind my back.”

Jughead’s grip on her hand tightened and he moved his other hand to grasp it, and pulled them up to his face to kiss them. The feel of his lips on her hands made Betty melt. 

“Betty, I’m sorry that happened to you. I can’t imagine why anyone would cheat on you. You’re a goddess.” He lifted his hand up from her hands to stop a tear that was  threatening to fall down her face. 

“I’m broken Jug. And you’re doing this massage thing. I just, I don’t know there are so many women Jughead. And you’re so attractive and every beautiful woman that crosses your path is all over you. I guess I’m just insecure and jealous. That’s why I got so drunk at Veronica’s party. I couldn’t take everyone all over you. It’s just not healthy and I’m not letting myself go there with you. I don’t want what happened with Trev to happen again. I don’t know what to do. I like you too. I’m just scared.” Betty’s eyes began to well up with tears.

“I’m not going to be doing massages anymore.” He said point blank. A statement that made Betty’s eyes widen in shock. “I want something with you. I want to see where this goes. And as for how attractive I am and other girls, the only girl I have eyes for is you. Maybe we can hang out some more and see where this goes? Maybe move away from all the physical stuff and just try to get to know each other and take things slow? We can go at whatever pace you want Betts.”

Betty listened intently, her heart was hammering in her chest. She was in complete shock. This beautiful man was going to give up his side job for her. He only wanted her. He was willing to go slow with her. But still, in the pit of her stomach, she felt insecurity. She winced at the feeling. “How do you know that you aren’t going to cheat on me? You don’t. I don’t. There’s no assurance you can give me Jughead.”

“I want you to trust me. Betty, I physically have never wanted anyone but you. I would never cheat on you. Maybe it’ll take time for you to trust someone again, but you can trust me.” He said earnestly.

“How do you know that you won’t revert back to being asexual? How do you know that you won’t start being attracted to everything that moves all of a sudden?” Betty realized how ridiculous these questions were. How unreasonable they were. They both couldn’t predict the future. She felt stupid the second they came out of her mouth.

His eyes darkened. “Because I want you and only you too fucking much, Betty.” He said as his eyes raked over her body. The anxieties that were rolling through her head immediately silenced. Her mind went blank. 

He moved his hands from grabbing hers to curling around the back of her neck, cradling her jawline. He moved his thumb up to pull her lip down and smiled as he bit his lip, his eyes darkening more. She couldn’t contain herself anymore. She brought her hand behind his neck and pulled him in, pressing his lips to hers. He melted into the kiss, kissing her thoroughly and languidly. He broke the kiss briefly, pulling back to tilt his head before moving back in and deepening the kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth. He groaned at the contact. The sound was all it took for Betty to lose all self control. She broke the kiss and moved to straddle his lap, grounding herself firmly on his already hardened length.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him, pushing her core harshly into his, the act eliciting a loud moan from Jughead. He continued kissing her as his hands moved up her thighs and under her skirt, and pulled the fabric of the tight pencil skirt up until it was around her waist and brushed his fingers over the waistband of the lacey black thong and smiled against her mouth. He moved his hands from her lower back to rake up her thighs and stopped at place right under the flesh of her behind. He wrapped his hands under her thigh, with his index fingers around her outer thigh and his thumb on the other side in the apex of her inner thigh and core, dipping into her underwear from both sides and pulling her open. He could feel how wet she was, even that far away from her core.

“I love how wet you get for me.” He said between kisses.

He grabbed harshly and pulled her down hard onto his lap. She moaned loudly into his mouth, feeling how undeniably hard he was as he moved his hands to squeeze her ass and pulled away from the kiss. 

“Fuck you’re so perfect” he said. His voice was hoarse and strained. He moved his head to her neck and began slowly kissing her jaw, the under her ear, then he licked and bit her collarbone, causing her to cry out and throw her head back. He moved his hands to unbutton the top botton of her shirt so her breasts peaked out and pulled her body in to kiss it. The act causing Betty to moan loudly and arch her back, rolling her hips into his. She continued the motion, looking for friction to ease the ache that was pooling in her core. 

“Fuck wait wait wait.” Jughead said. Betty immediately stopped her movements. “I’m sorry Betty, if you keep doing that I’m going to lose it.”

Betty was breathless. “I want to make you feel like you make me feel.” She said, feeling confidence fueled by her arousal.

She pushed him back, still straddling him, so his back was flush against the back cushion of the couch. She smiled at him as she slowly unbuttoned her top and pulled it off. His eyes widened and he took a shuddering breath, biting his lip as he watched her reached back to undo the clasp of her bra and pull it off, her breasts springing free. Jughead’s eyes darkened further. He licked his lips and groaned.

She smiled at him and looked down at Jughead’s hands to see them shaking slightly. “Jughead what’s wrong? It looks like your hands are…”

Jughead chuckled. “I’m so turned on I’m shaking. I’m trying so hard not to come right now. But I think if you move I’m going to lose it Betty.” 

“Is there something wrong with that, with you coming?” She asked, pulling his shaking hand to move to her breast. He grabbed her nipple and pinched it lightly and moved his hand to caress her breast. His eyes were fixated on her body, his lips parted slightly and he was clearly out of breath. 

“I don’t want to make a mess, but I’m really close.” He said wincing, almost as if he was in pain. 

She smiled at his admission. She moved off of him, undid his pants and pulled them down, leaving him sitting in his boxers. She pulled his shirt off of him and looped her hand into the front of his boxers. His abs flexed as she sprung him free.  The act sending him into overdrive. It looked as though not only his hands were shaking, but his entire body was shaking. She moved to kneel in front of his considerable length, looking up at him through long lashes. 

“I can’t wait for you to be inside me, but I don’t think were going to do that today. Unless being inside my mouth counts." She paused in thought. "Actually I guess it does.” She said smiling as she grabbed his length and began kissing his lower abs, slowly moving down to his pelvis and began to kiss the up his shaft. His hips buckled at her movements. She kissed the top and parted her lips, taking him fully in her mouth. She moved up and down a few times, and watched and listened as Jughead began moaning loudly, squirming on the couch and moving up into a sitting position to watch her. 

“Fuck Betty I’m going to…” and then he groaned loudly. “Fuck, Betty!’ His head fell back and a bead of sweat rolled down from his neck over the front of his chest. She could taste his cum and she smiled as she continued to slowly move her head up and down, finishing him off. She’d made this beautiful man lose it with only a few pumps. She had never seen something so insanely hot as this man come. She had never felt so accomplished.

“Oh my god that was amazing. You’re so amazing.” He said, still coming down from his high, still very hard in her mouth. She pulled the last bit of come from him and swallowed it. 

“So, are we still taking it slow?” She giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :* No crappy cliffhanger this time. <3


End file.
